Pós Gaiden:O time continua reunido!
by Kakashi-senpai
Summary: Já q Obito sobrevive ao acidente, Kakashi ñ muda seu jeito certinho de ser. Como será a adolescência desse grupo."Obito,como assim vamos perverter o Kakashi?"O fim dos cursos!Liberdade? Não.O começo de uma jornada incomum a quaisquer outros jovens.KakaRin
1. Introdução

**Yo. xD**

**Aqui estou eu com outra fic. Eu queria dizer a vocês que esta, apesar de estar um pouco grandinha, é só a introdução. Que está me servindo pra mostrar a vcs como o famoso jeitinho de todo brasileiro e minha particular falta de parafusos na cabeça me ajudaram a trazer o Obito de volta (como não é surpresa p/ ninguém) pra poder sofrer em minhas mãos junto com os outros personagens durante a fic e no próximo cap. eles já terão os 18 anos.**

**Obito: ó.ò Preferia ter morrido.**

**Eu: ¬¬' Ingrato.**

**Deidara: Te acostuma moleque! Comigo tbm foi assim. Ele acabou a dignidade da Akatsuki na última fic dele. u.u**

**Eu: Cai fora Deidara. Ò.ó**

**Deidara: Agora é "cai fora", né? Engraçado isso! Esses autores... Vou te contar. Um bando de abusados. Usam da boa vontade e inocência de nós, personagens puros e indefesos, e depois te mandam "cair fora". ¬¬**

**Eu: Por favor, não dêem atenção. n.n' ..Queria aproveitar p/ dizer tbm que como é o início, eles ainda tão meio apreensivos e talz ....mas depois que passar isso o clima vai ficar melhor e mais propenso a humor e romance, porque ninguém é de ferro. Bom, sem mais delongas.. Vamos à fic. \n.n/**

**Deidara: IRMÃOS LOIROS DO MUNDO, UNI-VOS CONTRA AS FORÇAS MALÍGNAS DOS AUTORES. \Ò.Ó/**

***Deidara levando marteladas***

**Agora sim. ^^ De volta à fic.**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

A notícia fora dada. Os rumores começavam a se espalhar por toda Konoha. O Uchiha destrambelhado havia mesmo morrido? Ninguém sabia ao certo, mas todos comentavam. "Treze anos. Pobre garoto", "Era muito jovem".

Na sala do Yondaime, os companheiros de time do garoto que agora era o assunto da vila, estavam sentados num sofá de um estofado verde musgo. Silenciosos desde o momento em que foram conduzidos até lá. Seu sensei havia deixado-os lá e pedido para que aguardassem seu retorno. Três horas se passaram. Ambos continuavam mudos. A terrível sensação da perda invadia-lhes a alma, corroia-lhes a mente e confundia seus sentidos.

Estavam simplesmente arrasados, mas, mesmo que remotas, ainda tinham esperanças. O hokage saíra da vila com a melhor equipe médica que o país do fogo possuía. Composta por integrantes de Suna e Konoha. Ele não lhes deu esperanças, apenas os avisou sobre o que estava indo fazer. Eles mereciam saber. Sendo assim os deixou em sua sala. Seria melhor para seus alunos que ficassem longe das pessoas curiosas. Não precisavam passar por aquilo. O local estava numa tensão tão grande que nem mesmo uma faca muito bem amolada poderia cortar o ar. O pesado silêncio persistia até que uma hesitante Rin o rompeu.

- O sensei está demorando... Mas, isso é normal, n-não é? Afinal estávamos bem longe quando aquilo... Aconteceu. – Uma lágrima solitária percorria o rosto da kunoichi.

Seu companheiro apenas permaneceu em silêncio, fitava o chão. A garota ainda aguardou alguns minutos, mas, vendo que a resposta não viria, passou a também mirar o chão. Ela não estava nervosa pela ausência de resposta por parte de Kakashi. Sabia que, embora aparentasse impassividade no momento, estava sendo muito difícil para ele também. Ela podia ver que os olhos do garoto transbordavam um sentimento doloroso chamado desespero. Aquelas horas que esperavam por seu professor, estavam sendo as mais agonizantes de suas vidas. Passavam devagar, pareciam se arrastar lentamente diante deles. Divertindo-se em deixá-los em desconsolo.

Chovia lá fora. Uma forte chuva de verão, fazendo barulhos e abafando os soluços pesarosos de dentro da sala do hokage. Embora o tempo estivesse quente, o coração da pequena Rin estava gelado e triste. Esconder sentimentos nunca fora o ponto forte dela. Principalmente a tristeza. Sentia seu corpo inteiro gelar. Apenas sua mão estava agora aquecida. Aquecida pela do amigo. As feições dele já não eram mais de neutralidade. Agora estavam tão abatidas ou talvez até mais do que as de Rin. Nenhum dos dois estava bem. Percebiam isso um no outro. Qualquer um perceberia naquele instante.

Ela abraçou-o então, e não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas pôs-se a chorar, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Kakashi tentava consola-la, inutilmente, já que não conseguia consolar nem a si mesmo. Sentiu-se ligado ao Uchiha de alguma forma. Por muito, se detestaram. E competiram, por tudo e qualquer coisa. Mas, apesar de tudo sempre se importaram. Tinham o jeito deles de demonstrar isso. Geralmente xingando-se e provocando-se mutuamente. O orgulho moldara aquele caráter competidor que tinham, mas a convivência formara um forte laço de amizade. E ele sentia o peso que isso tinha. O remorso, a tristeza, a dor, tomaram conta de si e diante disso e da amiga, também em pedaços, permitiu-se chorar. Poucas lágrimas. Amargas e cansadas. Lágrimas essas que, como todos os seus sentimentos, devido ao grande shinobi que sempre fora, terminavam ocultos por trás da máscara, não sendo vistas por Rin. Mas isso não o importava agora.

- O sensei voltou pra buscá-lo. – Ele disse finalmente. Cerrando os olhos, muito vermelhos agora.

- Você acha que ele.. Tem chances?

- Não sei, Rin. Mas, prefiro pensar que sim. - Houve uma breve pausa e uma seção de suspiros sem consolo.

- Tem razão. Vamos esperar então.

- É só o que temos feito. Essa falta de notícias me deixa muito apreensivo.

- Me deixa assim também. Quero que ele volte logo com notícias.

- Quero que ele volte logo com Obito. - Disse o garoto, muito sério.

Eles desfizeram o abraço e passaram a olhar-se vez ou outra. Mesmo em silêncio auxiliavam-se durante a espera. Mais tempo se passava e mais silêncio se voltava a fazer.

O garoto percorria a sala com os olhos.. Até pararem num espelho, em que pôde ver o olho do amigo no lugar do seu esquerdo. O sharingan ainda desperto. O que mais ainda lhe machucava o ser. Mesmo sabendo que o amigo insistira para que aceitasse, sentia-se um ladrão naquele instante. Ladrão de toda a vitalidade e energia do Uchiha. Não sabia o que pensar. Preferiu fechar os olhos. Não queria nem cogitar a possibilidade dele não voltar.

Seus ouvidos atentos captaram o som baixo do abrir da porta e virou-se rápido. O homem, muito loiro, fez sinal para que o acompanhassem. Seu rosto mantinha uma expressão impassiva, raramente vista já que sempre fora tão estonteantemente sorridente e jovial, enquanto caminhava pelo prédio, seguido por seus alunos.

Eles entravam agora no hospital de Konoha e mais uma vez a tênue chama de esperança voltava aos dois. Mas seu sensei passou por todos os corredores e não entrou em quarto algum. Apenas seguiu em frente para uma pequena porta, que nunca lhes fora permitida a entrada, abrindo-a e deixando que os garotos passassem. Não enxergavam direito no local. Era muito escuro, mas podiam ver um estreito e longo corredor por onde seguiram o mais velho. Apenas o som de seus passos e da de suas respirações aceleradas podia ser ouvido. Ao término do percurso pelo lugar, puderam ver uma outra ala hospitalar, mas, nesta não havia muitas pessoas.

- Sensei, onde estamos? – Perguntou Kakashi, impaciente.

-No centro de casos graves de Konoha. - Ele sussurrou, desanimado.

- Isso significa que...... Ele ainda está.... - o garoto fez uma receosa pausa-.... Não está?

- Sim. É isso mesmo. – Os pequenos ninjas esboçavam agora um imenso sorriso. Era tudo o que queriam ouvir – Mas, o estado dele é realmente muito grave. Chega a ser desanimador. - O loiro suspirou.

- Q-qual é o estado dele? – Uma temerosa Rin se pronunciou.

- Nada bom. – Minato se virou para seus estudantes e se abaixou para igualar suas alturas – Não sabemos se conseguiremos salva-lo. Como vocês mesmos viram, ele foi soterrado. Está com muitas fraturas, quase todos os seus ossos foram quebrados e ele teve uma hemorragia de classe IV (N/A: Perda de mais de 40 por cento do sangue). Demoramos porque o princípio da cirurgia teve de ser feito ao longo do caminho, pois requeria urgência. – Ele viu a menina abrir a boca para contestar – Sim, Rin. Isso é extremamente perigoso, mas se não o fizéssemos ele não agüentaria chegar vivo até aqui. Foi um grande risco, mas era o que podíamos fazer.

- E onde ele está?- Kakashi já estava tão ansioso quanto Rin.

- Ainda na sala de cirurgia. Temos a melhor equipe médica do país, incluindo de Suna, aqui conosco agora e Tsunade está no comando da operação. Agora nós vamos precisar ter paciência e...

- Hokage-Sama! Hokage-Sama! – Um homem corria de encontro a eles

-Sim?

- Mais feridos estão chegando da batalha. O hospital não vai poder comportar a todos agora. Estamos quase lotados e não há médicos suficientes.

- Muito bem. Mande que tragam para cá os que correm risco de vida, leve para a ala normal os feridos mais graves e traga a equipe dos médicos recém formados para cuidarem dos menos graves.

- Mas senhor. Ainda são inexperientes.

- Por isso cuidarão de casos simples. Não discuta. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Conheço suas capacidades e confio neles. Traga as listas com os nomes dos feridos e a gravidade de seus estados.

- Sim, senhor. – Ele correu para atender à ordem.

O hokage voltou a conversar com os alunos sobre seu amigo. Ele também estava muito preocupado.

- Yondaime-Sama. – Uma jovem ofegante veio lhe falar.

- Sim?

- O líder do esquadrão gama, Hiroshi Uchiha, seriamente ferido, deseja falar-lhe.

-É urgente?

- Sim, senhor.

-Muito bem. Leve-me até lá, sim? – Ele voltou-se aos pequenos shinobis – Vão e descansem. Amanhã , quando tiver notícias, aviso a vocês. – E seguiu a enfermeira. Os garotos o acompanharam com os olhos até que ele sumisse mais uma vez. Sendo assim, começaram a caminhar, rumando para fora do hospital.

- Você ouviu? – Disse Rin num misto de alegria e preocupação – Ele está vivo.

- Ouvi. Mas... O resto é que não me deixa tranqüilo. Quero que ele fique bem, Rin.

- Calma Kakashi, uma coisa de cada vez. Temos a chance de que ele volte pra nós.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar.

- Eu também não. Mas por hora seremos otimistas. – Ela lhe sorriu. Sorria preocupada, mas mesmo assim conseguiu passar a ele certa confiança.

Ele assentiu e depois a olhou de modo confuso.

-Rin?

- Sim?

- Hiroshi Uchiha não é o tio do Obito?

- É sim. Por quê?

- É que eu não sabia que era ele o líder do esquadrão gama. Já ouvi muito bem sobre esse comandante. Mas não fiquei sabendo quem era.

- Verdade. Também não liguei os fatos.

Eles então se separaram cada um tomando seu próprio caminho.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Passaram-se semanas, mas o estado do amigo era sempre o mesmo. Os garotos tinham suas missões, seus afazeres, e os cumpriam impecavelmente bem, mas nem por isso deixaram de irem procurar notícias todos os dias religiosamente.

Logo cedo estavam de pé. Nenhum dos dois tivera boa noite de sono. Rin caminhava pensativa até a sala de seu sensei, onde encontrou Kakashi, já esperando por ele.

- Ohayo, Kakashi-kun.

-Yo, Rin.

- Vamos ter de esperar por ele outra vez?

-Pelo jeito, sim. Ele me disse pra esperarmos. Mas, disse que não se demoraria.

- Que bom. Pelo menos isso.

Em questão de minutos um chunnin veio avisar-lhes que o hokage mudara de planos e os esperava na mesma ala de hospital do dia anterior. Mais uma vez eles seguem em direção ao hospital. E do hospital para a ala conhecida como "centro de casos graves de Konoha".

Pela primeira vez não tiveram de esperar para falar com seu professor, que já estava lá.

- E então, sensei? – Perguntaram simultaneamente.

- Ohayo para os dois também. – Fingindo-se chateado, mas depois voltando ao seu tom sério, imposto pela situação. – Tenho melhores notícias. – Disse o Yondaime, vendo os alunos atentos a cada palavra sua. – Tsunade e sua equipe estão dando total atenção ao caso de Obito, e suas chances evoluíram muito, mas ele corre risco de entrar num princípio de coma. Acalmem-se. Tsunade disse que ainda não é nada certo. As operações para restaurarem as lesões em seus órgãos internos foram muito bem sucedidas, agora está num transplante de globo ocular (N/A: Incrível como tudo se resolve com chakra.), fornecido pelo seu falecido tio, Hiroshi Uchiha.

- Desculpe sensei – Interrompeu Rin - Hiroshi-sama faleceu mesmo?

-Sim, Rin. Ontem à noite. Hiroshi-san ficou sabendo do grave estado de Obito, ciente de que ele mesmo não agüentaria muito tempo em vida, pediu-me para que fizesse o transplante para seu sobrinho.

- Mas, sensei... Se estão conseguindo salvar Obito..Por que não ao Hiroshi-sama? – Kakashi lhe perguntou.

- Porque ele foi envenenado, Kakashi. Um veneno perigosíssimo para o qual ainda não temos cura. – Ele suspirou. Fora a perda de mais um excelente shinobi. – Bom, Obito fará durante os próximos oito meses uma maratona de cirurgias. Como vocês sabem, o acidente foi de muito risco. Tsunade terá muito trabalho a fazer.

- E poderemos vê-lo? – Os dois pequenos ninjas perguntaram em uníssono.

-Sim. Mas, só daqui a oito meses. – Ele riu-se da expressão de desânimo dos mais novos ao ouvirem tal resposta. – Ele vai precisar descansar. Não poderá se agitar. Por enquanto, torceremos para que este princípio de coma não evolua e que ele recobre a consciência, por que ainda permanece desacordado.

- Agora... - continuou o loiro, sorridente. – Quem quer ir ao Ichiraku? – Seu sorriso sumiu ao ver o tom de desaprovação estampado na face de seus estudantes, que começavam a segui-lo para fora do hospital – Ah, Qual é, gente? Ele está muito melhor agora. Não é por isso que os nossos estômagos vão parar de funcionar. O meu já está doendo. – Ele voltou ao seu jeito normalmente jovial, tendo a certeza de que o Uchiha estava em boas mãos. Mas os outros dois integrantes do seu time relutavam em aceitar isso. E provavelmente continuariam fazendo-o até verem o colega com o sorriso rasgado no rosto, como de costume. Mas, com certeza, sairiam de lá muito mais tranqüilos do que quando entraram.

Embora contrariado por não irem ao Ichiraku, o jovem hokage sentia-se muito orgulhoso dos alunos, de seus três alunos, por estarem demonstrando tanta união desde a missão em que foram encarregados, na qual houve tão triste imprevisto com Obito. Estavam finalmente aprendendo o trabalho em equipe e, o mais importante, o valor de uma amizade. Sentia-se muito orgulhoso disto e realmente feliz por que, pelo que parecia, a desavença que havia entre os dois garotos de seu time desaparecia enfim. Provavelmente seria o início de uma grande amizade.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

E (mesmo que não tenha grávida nenhuma,) nove meses se passaram.

Kakashi corria por Konoha, apressando-se para chegar ao hospital depressa, mesmo que não estivesse atrasado. Não queria perder tempo. As visitas do shinobi ao hospital tinham se tornado tão freqüentes que quase todos os funcionários já o conheciam. Ele entrou depressa no hospital e corria pela recepção do local.

- Ohayo, Hatake-Kun. – Disse a sorridente recepcionista, acenando para o garoto. E achando graça sua animação, uma vez que já sabia a atenção que ele e a amiga, Rin, davam ao estado de saúde do pequeno acidentado.

- Yo, Maeko-san – Ele acenou de volta.

- É hoje?

-É sim. Nós vamos poder vê-lo. – Disse muito animado, desaparecendo da vista da moça.

O garoto correu pelo mesmo corredor estreito de sempre e parou bruscamente, quase batendo num dos médicos do local.

De longe, avistou os cabelos loiros e rebeldes de alguém que conhecia e se dirigiu até ele.

- Ohayo, sensei. – Disse o garoto, recuperando o fôlego.

- Oh, Kakashi. Ohayo. – O hokage sorriu-lhe.

- A Rin-Chan ainda não chegou? – Ele perguntou, notando a ausência da menina. Estiveram muito mais unidos nesses últimos meses com tudo o que acontecera.

- Ainda não. Mas, eu já conversei com Obito. Ele está esperando por vocês. Vem. Eu te levo lá. – Disse, acenando para que o Hatake o acompanhasse.

Eles caminharam um pouco, avançaram por dois ou três corredores então pararam. O mais velho abriu a porta.

- Obito! Visitas. – Ele falou com o melhor de seus sorrisos, empurrando o aluno para dentro do quarto e voltando, para resolver outros assuntos assim que, mais uma vez, seu nome fora chamado.

Kakashi sentiu como se um balde de água gelada caísse sobre si. Era a primeira vez que via seu "rival" tão antigo depois de tudo o que acontecera. Era bom vê-lo acordado e intacto. O Uchiha estava como sempre fora. Tsunade tinha feito um excelente trabalho com ele. Era por isso que seu sensei gostava tanto de seus serviços como médica, sem falar que era uma kunoichi muito forte também. O único vestígio daquele dia fatídico era uma fina cicatriz sobre seu olho esquerdo e uma aparência um pouco abatida. Estava mais pálido. Cicatriz aquela devida ao transplante, que inevitavelmente teve de ser feito com ajuda de objetos cortantes, deixando então uma marca. Diferente de todas as suas outras cirurgias que foram feitas habilmente utilizando apenas chakra. Era uma marca muito parecida com a que ele mesmo tinha.

- Vai ficar parado aí na porta? – O moreno falou-lhe.

Acordando de todos aqueles devaneios e tentando espantar a visão incômoda de Obito sob pedras, ele acenou um "não" com a cabeça e se aproximou. O Uchiha afastou-se dando espaço para o garoto sentar-se e ele o fez.

- Como você está? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Muito melhor e louco de vontade de sair daqui. – O garoto sorria.

Kakashi olhava para os próprios pés.

- Te devo desculpas... – Disse, ainda olhando pra baixo.

- Kakashi... – O moreno começou, mas Kakashi estendeu a mão direita pedindo que o outro aguardasse então ele se calou.

- Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que já conheci, Obito. Eu é que fui imaturo em te provocar por tantas besteiras..... Desculpe-me.. Por tudo.. O que aconteceu. – Ele levantou o rosto, estava chorando. Coisa que Obito nunca tinha visto. Espantara-se um pouco. – Obito, a culpa é toda minha. Eu nunca devia... – Continuou, mas desta vez fora Obito quem lhe pedira o silêncio.

- Eu também fui imaturo. Fizemos as mesmas palhaçadas. Aceito suas desculpas e peço que você também aceite as minhas. – Ele passou o polegar pelo rosto do mascarado, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas.

Notando isso, Kakashi afasta-se da mão do outro e passa o dorso das mãos pelo próprio rosto, terminando o que Obito começara.

- Que vergonha. Te chamei tanto de bebê chorão e agora quem chora sou eu. - Ele falou realmente sem entender. Que grande merda!Elas pareciam não ter controle, simplesmente brotavam de seus olhos. Era a segunda vez que chorara desde que voltaram da "bendita" missão, mas a primeira vez que alguém presenciava isso. E justo quem?

Obito dá um risinho leve, mas diferente do que faria a tempos atrás, este não tinha o tom de deboche que normalmente ele lançava sobre o companheiro de time. Em seguida o abraçou.

- Não se preocupe. Eu juro que não conto pra ninguém. – Falou ele com um meio sorriso.

- Senti sua falta, _amigo._ – Kakashi frisou a última palavra.

- Eu também senti a sua. –Ele sorriu e desvencilharam-se do abraço. - Tive que ficar aqui um mês a mais pra recuperação e não me deixaram ver vocês. - Ele fez um bico chateado e logo voltou a sorrir. Sorriso esse que logo veio seguido de uma

gargalhada baixa e de um olhar doce – Meu amigo. – Ele disse essas palavras de forma quase carinhosa.

O Hatake continuava tão sério quanto quando havia entrado no local. Deslizava o indicador sobre sua própria cicatriz. Algo certamente o incomodava.

- Me desculpe. Se não fosse por mim isso não teria acontecido com você.

- Não se culpe. Não poderíamos ter evitado. E além do mais, você me salvou a vida primeiro. Por isso foi machucado. Nada mais justo do que eu te devolver o favor. – Obito falou.

- Não. Não, não tem nada a ver. Você colocou sua vida em risco por causa disso.

- Você também pôs a sua quando decidiu me salvar.

- Eu sei, mas Ah.... Obito! – Ele coçou a nuca, vendo-se contrariado. Detestava isso.

- Ta vendo? Seu egoísta. Você pode arriscar a vida pelas pessoas e ninguém mais pode fazer isso por você? Tsc tsc..como você é egocêntrico Hatake. – Ele disse brincalhão.

- Sério. Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Por causa disso você perdeu o olho esquerdo, Obito. Não acho justo.

- Não perdi nada, Kakashi. Veja você mesmo. O transplante foi um sucesso. – O gennin abre mais os olhos, mostrando o bom resultando.

Kakashi sorriu torto, mas Obito sabia que ele continuava descontente.

- Já disse pra não se preocupar. Tudo está bem agora. E estou feliz por ter podido ajudar meu amigo. – Ele, de novo, sorriu. – Até porque eu não queria que você ficasse caolho. – Ele deu risadas batendo de leve na orelha de Kakashi. - Então vamos deixar isso pra lá.

- Simplesmente esquecer o assunto?

- É. O que passou, passou. E pra nossa sorte tudo está bem. Vai tudo voltar a ser como antes, ou talvez melhor. – Disse o Uchiha, já imaginando bons programas pra arrastar seu novo grande amigo. –Achei que nunca poderia falar com nenhum dos meus amigos de novo, mas estou aqui e agora só quero esquecer tudo o que já foi. Lógico, desde que não tenhamos que "_por pedras"_ no assunto. – Ele gargalhou de modo espalhafatoso. – PEDRAS! – E voltou a gargalhar descontrolado.

Quem em sã consciência riria de um acidente no qual quase morreu? Kakashi apenas observava um tanto assustado, o humor estranho que o amigo tinha, mas permitiu a si mesmo um sorriso descontraído e sincero, agradecido por Obito estar com eles de novo.

- Ah, Obito. A Rin-Chan já deve ter chegado. Espera um instante, vou lá buscar ela. – O jovem jounnin pulou de onde estava sentado e correu pelo quarto, atravessando a porta e a fechando.

Obito estava satisfeito. Pelo que parecia, sua convivência com o time seria muito melhor agora. Tinha a impressão de que um enorme fardo tinha sido retirado de seus ombros. E se sentia verdadeiramente feliz, ganhara um amigo realmente precioso.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Ois. ^^**

**Gente! Essa foi a introdução. Primeiramente.. Obrigado a vcs que tiveram paciência o suficiente para chegar até aqui.**

**Ah, e outra coisa.. Qualquer semelhança que tenha tido com yaoi foi mera coincidência, intriga da oposição ou a mente muito limpa de vcs. Ò.Ó... XD**

**O cara quase morreu. Não podia ser algo frio demais. Mas, p/ aqueles que pensam que vai ter algum tipo de casal homo aqui, eu sinto desaponta-los, mas sem chances. u.u**

**Bem, como eu já disse, os próximos capítulos terão melhores climas. Mais descontraídos e divertidos.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Me digam o que acharam por favor. Preciso da opinião de vcs (Em geral, mas uma das coisas que eu queria saber.. Era se vcs acharam ruim o fato de eu ter "ressuscitado" o Obito depois que o cruel Kishimoto matou ele.) Bem, o que seria de um autor sem seus leitores, não é mesmo?**

**E a propósito, eu quero agradecer à **_**Jaque Weasley**_** por me cobrar tanto e me incentivar tbm. Foi mto importante p/ mim. Obrigado Nee-Chan. ^^ E também ao **_**Nocturn**_**, que me perguntou por essa fic várias vezes por msn. Os dois sempre me alfinetando p/ escrever. u.u**

**Por hora é só. (Só? Nossa! Devo ter matado uns 10 aí que num agüentaram ler .. x.x)**

**Bem, é isso. Mais uma vez agradeço a todos e peço que me digam o que estão achando.**

**Até o próximo Cap.**

Ah, gente, aproveito isso aki p/ avisar.. Eu naum to recebendo os e-mails ki o ff normalmente manda (Review alert, reply, storie alert, PM,...). Portanto a todos akeles ki me mandaram PMs a partir de fevereiro..soh aviso ki naum respondi pq o site naum fez o intercâmbio. To avisando pq já me falaram de PM n respondida. Eu peço desculpas, mas a culpa não é minha. É do site. u.u

**Agora sim**

**Ja ne. ^^**


	2. Coisas de adolescente: parte I

Naquele dia tudo estava como sempre foi

**Hey, people. xD**

**Ta aki o 1° cap.**

**Eles já têm dezoito, como eu disse na intro. **

**Ah.. respondi as reviews no fim da fic, ok?**

**Bem, voltemos à fic.. Espero que vcs curtam. n.n**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naquele dia tudo estava como sempre foi. Outra vez o sol da manhã ia se levantando majestoso de trás das montanhas, a brisa calma e quente passava por todo o local, as abelhas polinizavam os campos, as flores floresciam e os estudantes corriam desesperados por Konoha. Vários podiam ser vistos saindo de seus espaçosos apartamentos, todos muito iguais. Apesar de ser uma vila atarefada, Konoha era muito bem organizada, a não ser que estivessem naquele período do ano. Aff! De novo se aproximava a época das provas. Mais uma vez teriam de estudar até seus cérebros amolecerem.

Um rapaz, com seus dezoito anos de idade, cabelos muito negros e despenteados, trajando uma bermuda preta, uma camisa azul escura e grandes óculos alaranjados, seguia o fluxo da vida e corria pelas ruas assim como outros desesperados.

- Onde eles estão? Onde eles estão? POR KAMI-SAMA, ONDE ELES SE METERAM??

O rapaz seguia com sua marcha rápida, ora olhando p/ a rua onde corria ora olhando o relógio que tinha em seu pulso. Ele iria se atrasar... de novo. O pior não seria isso, seria agüentar os sermões.

Ele, então acelerou o passo e virou a esquina e imediatamente viu-se estirado no chão e com uma enorme dor de cabeça.

- Ai, Ai – Ele se erguia esfregando a cabeça.

- Hei! Seu maluco desgovernado. Não olha por onde anda? – Bufou, furiosa, uma garota de cabelos roxos à sua frente, se levantando também.

- Desculpa, eu não te vi.

- É lógico que você não viu. Também, com essas porcarias grudadas na cara, não tem como você enxergar nada mesmo – Disse ela, apontando para os óculos do rapaz. – O que é isso afinal de contas? Você está brincando de aviador, é?

- São óculos, sua cega!! – Respondeu irritado. – E não são pra brincar, são pra não deixar que o vento, água ou coisas do gênero me atrapalhem a ver.

- Então reclame com o fabricante, porque não estão funcionando direito. - Retrucou ela.

- Oras! Se você não ficasse parada na virada da esquina isso não tinha acontecido.

- Eu paro onde quiser. A rua é pública, sabia? Você é quem devia parar de correr por aí feito um louco.

- Como você disse, a rua é pública e eu corro onde bem entender. E eu só estou correndo porque eu estou atrasado e.. ù.u...°O° Eu estou atrasado!! – Gritou ele, passando correndo pela garota e ouvindo-a murmurar "Maluco!" antes de se distanciar.

Ele seguiu correndo até reconhecer, numa biblioteca, os cabelos cinza-prateados inconfundíveis do amigo.

Entrou e sentou-se na mesa em que ele estava, notando em seguida a presença de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e lisos, que parecia entediada, assim como o primeiro.

- Atrasado de novo, Obito. – Reclamou Kakashi, já, um rapaz, de cabelos rebeldes. Trajava um _jeans_ escuro, uma camisa branca e uma inseparável máscara.

- Você não leva as coisas a sério nem quando elas estão diretamente relacionadas a você. – Ralhou Rin, uma bela jovem de cabelos curtos, que, hoje, usava saia _jeans_ clara e uma camiseta de um roxo muito vivo.

- Desculpem, ta? Eu tive um problema. – Retrucou Obito, zangando-se.

- Aham. Sabemos. O que foi dessa vez? Estouro de uma manada de dinossauros, o céu desabou e você teve de ajudar Kami a reconstruí-lo? – Brincou Rin, descrente.

- É sério. Bati de frente com uma garota maluca e estressadinha, fiquei discutindo com ela e me atrasei... Mais ainda.

Obito olhava de um para outro esperando que algum dos dois dissesse algo do tipo: "Ok. Acredito em você. Agora, quem é essa louca? Nós podemos jogá-la do precipício, ou envenená-la. O que você acha?".

Mas conseguiu apenas a expressão indiferente, de Kakashi e a incrédula, de Rin.

- Aff. Esqueçam. – Bufou ele jogando-se na cadeira.

- Certo, certo. Vamos começar então. Você ao menos trouxe os mapas, não é, Obito? ¬¬

- É claro. Acham que sou algum irresponsável, é? ù.u

-...

-...

- Ah! Pelo amor de Kami-sama!

- Ai! Chega! Que saco. - Falou Kakashi - Pega logo os mapas que a gente ainda tem muito o que estudar.

- Hunf! – Obito tirou os mapas, da mochila que trazia consigo, e juntou aos dos amigos.

- Até agora não sei pra que a gente precisa de mapas. Não vamos a lugar algum p/ fazer essas provas chatas. Ou vamos? – resmungou Obito.

- São mapas da botânica do nosso país. (N/A: Eu nem sei se isso existe, mas, agora passou a existir. xD). São importantes para estudarmos as plantas e ervas da nossa região. Principalmente ervas medicinais. Sem falar nas que podemos usar como veneno. – Disse Kakashi, revirando os olhos, enjoado dos resmungos constantes de Obito quando o assunto era estudo.

-Ah, que droga, Kakashi! Para de fazer essa cara. - Reclamou o outro, fazendo bico - Você é mais divertido quando não estamos estudando. Hunf! ¬¬

- E você, como companhia para estudos, é muito incentivador, né? ¬¬ - Retrucou o Hatake. Ele já estava ficando sem paciência. Sempre que tentavam fazer o Uchiha estudar ele armava uma pra fugir do compromisso.

- Então! Vamos parar de estudar e ir procurar alguma diversão. xD

- Obito, pelo amor de Kami! A prova é amanhã! E que eu saiba você é o único aqui que precisa ir MUITO bem nessa prova. E pelas suas notas posso dizer que você não sabe absolutamente nada da matéria. Só estamos aqui porque o _senhor_ ainda não está preparado para prova. – O moreno franziu o cenho e já abria a boca pra contestar. – E fecha a matraca. Vai ficar e estudar! E sem reclamar. Você só sai daqui quando eu tiver certeza de que vai entrar na sala de aula e ter condições de passar nessa merda de prova. – O rapaz disse, ríspido.

Obito fez uma cara contrariada, mas se calou. Rin apenas observava. As brigas dos dois tinham ficado bem menos freqüentes, mas era difícil conter a todas elas nesses últimos dias. O Sandaime havia inventado um curso para todos os chunnins e jounins, de até vinte e dois anos, se especializarem na diversidade das ervas que o país do fogo possuía. Só para ter certeza de que seus ninjas mais novos estariam aptos a trabalharem perfeitamente com elas, mas na opinião de Obito ele fizera isso simplesmente numa desculpa pra não deixar que os shinobis tivessem tempos de divertimento. Aproveitou-se da época de calmaria que Konoha passava para colocá-los nesse curso e enche-los de provas e outras ocupações. Só porque ele era hokage e seu trabalho não terminava, não quer dizer que todos tenham de ficar assim também. Ò.Ó Isso irritava Obito profundamente. u.u Mas, o que faria, não é? Por ora, o jeito era estudar. E pelo que conhecia de Kakashi e seu perfeccionismo obsessivo, ele ficaria ali por um bom tempo. Suspirou, cansado só em pensar. Aquilo lhe dava um soninho...

- Que seja. Vamos lá. – Concordou, puxando um mapa mais pra perto de si.

Kakashi apenas o olhava, desconfiado. Obito desistira fácil demais. Isso definitivamente não era normal.

- E aí, "sensei"? A gente não ia estudar? – Ele acenou com a mão direita a cinco centímetros do nariz do Hatake, para chamar-lhe a atenção. – Ooi! Ainda ta aí? ù.ú

O outro piscou algumas vezes...

-Desculpe, mas.. Está se sentindo bem, Obito?

- o.O Ótimo. Porque a pergunta? u.u

- Não.. Nada. Nada mesmo. Vamos lá, então. u.u Pega teus livros. Rin-chan pode, por favor, me passar as anotações que fizemos, por favor?

- Hum?! Claro! – Ela pegou um punhado de folhas a seu lado e passou-as para o amigo.

Passaram horas a fio estudando. Inventando maneiras e maneiras de ajudar Obito a memorizar toda a matéria. Músicas, pequenas rimas, até teatro foi feito para ajudá-lo. O Uchiha Agradecia por eles estarem ali. Sabia perfeitamente que nenhum dos dois precisava daquele reforço todo.

_**XxXxXx**_

- Ai! Cara! To quebrado! – Disse Obito alongando os braços, enquanto saía da biblioteca com os dois amigos. – E aí? O que Vocês querem fazer agora, hein? Agora que a gente terminou de estudar podíamos sair. O que acham? – a empolgação voltava aos olhos do rapaz, já entusiasmado com a idéia.

- Ei! Seria uma boa, Obito! A gente merece mesmo uma folga depois de tanto estudo. – Rin concordou. – Onde podemos ir?

- Hm.. Em algum lugar que tenha excelente comida. To morto de fome. - Ele pôs a mão sobre o estômago, sentindo-o roncar enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha, agora quase vazias.

- Ótimo! Hum... Um sushi bar?

- Ah não, Rin-Chan. Quero comida com gosto. Não to podendo ver peixe. Toda essa sua mania de comida saudável já me enjoou. u.u

- Ta bom. Mas, Então.. Uma pizzaria?

- Não.. Pizza não. A gente foi em uma pizzaria da última vez.

- Ai. Que coisa Obito. Ta difícil, hein? Escolha tu, então. Cansei de dar palpite.

- Hm... Ichiraku?? – Seus olhinhos brilhavam.

- Você não enjoa de Ramen, não? Outro lugar.

- Ta. Ta. ¬¬ "_Isso é vingança sua que eu sei_." Que tal aquele restaurante especializado em panquecas?

- Aquele do outro lado de Konoha? – Ela perguntou, inocente.

- Sim. Sim. Sim. – O estômago do moreno reclamava raivosamente, ainda mais com toda essa discussão alimentícia.

- Não. – Ela viu o largo sorriso do outro murchar. Vingancinha pra ele parar de ser tão chato. – Muito longe, não quero andar até lá. u.u

- Ah, Rin.

- Ah, Obito.

O silêncio pairou um instante. Eles se analisavam agora. Os olhos apertados. Um querendo descobrir, em tom de brincadeira, o que o outro estava pensando no momento.

- A gente vai à danceteria e fim de papo. – Disse um outro, entrando na conversa e passando os braços pelos ombros dos dois ninjas indecisos.

- Genma?! Ta fazendo o que aqui? – Perguntou Obito.

- Uau! Que recepção. Boa noite pra vocês também. – Disse o rapaz enquanto Rin retirava o braço dele de seu ombro.

- Foi Mal, cara. Só a surpresa mesmo. Mas e aí? Que danceteria é essa? – De repente sua mente se iluminou - É AQUELA QUE SÓ IA ABRIR NA SEMANA QUE VEM?

- Essa mesma. Eles adiantaram. Hoje é a inauguração. No centro de Konoha. O que vocês acham?

- To dentro. – Obito disse sem demora. – E vocês dois? Vêm, né? – Ele olhou interrogativo para os companheiros.

- Eu só vou se todos formos juntos. – Rin murmurou e de imediato os olhares dos três recaíram sobre o ninja de cabelos acinzentados.

- Que? – Perguntou Kakashi, sem o mínimo de interesse.

- Você vem, né? – Genma lhe perguntou.

- Não estou a fim.

- Ah, qual é Kakashi? – Obito disse com um olhar pidão. – Vamos lá.

- Não quero.

- Vai ser divertido. – Genma insistiu.

O Hatake olhou-o, incrédulo. Como se fosse a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvira em toda sua vida.

Genma girou o senbon com a língua, olhou os outros dois, levantou o indicador, fez uma expressão que dizia: "Vou convencê-lo" e pôs-se a falar.

– Kakashi, imagina. Música agitada, garotas pra todos os lados até dizer chega, luzes, cortina de fumaça aromatizada e ouvi rumores que hoje vai ter uma parte da do lugar em que as cortinas aromatizadas vão ter um alucinógeno muito doido e..SAKE!! Sake totalmente liberado, se bobear vai ter álcool até nos sucos haha... – Falava Genma, tendo a certeza de que agora era certo que o Hatake os acompanharia, até que viu os olhares e expressões dos companheiros dele dizendo algo do tipo: "Agora ferrou" -.. Ah..

- Olha quanta asneira você me disse. Esquece Genma. Não vou ir a um lugar aonde as pessoas só vão para esquecer momentaneamente de suas responsabilidades e nesse meio tempo acabam praticando atos execráveis. Um lugar de baixo nível em que provavelmente as pessoas estarão totalmente desequilibradas. – Sua expressão da mais pura aversão podia ser claramente vista.

-... Hamm? o.o

- Fala sério. Você só está indo lá pra beber e beijar o máximo de garotas que você puder. – Ele disse.

- Quer coisa melhor? xD

- Eu vou pra casa. Tenho uma prova pra fazer amanhã. E mesmo que eu não precise de pontos na minha média, prezo por meus estudos... E por minha sanidade também. Vocês também não deveriam ir... Isso é.. Se quiserem notas no mínimo aceitáveis. Boa noite. – Ele disse, afastando-se.

- o.o... Ele é sempre assim? – O rapaz de cabelos marrons perguntou.

- Não. Hoje ele está de bom humor. – Brincou Rin, tirando risos de Obito.

Ambos sabiam que Kakashi já não era assim tão intransigente. Havia melhorado bastante. Bem, ainda era difícil arrastá-lo para festas, ainda mais depois da descrição que Genma dera da festa de inauguração do local. O Hatake repugnava desordem e as idéias que Genma lhe passou só pioraram a situação. Mas, os esforços de Obito e Rin devagar já começavam a dar resultados. Já conseguiram tirá-lo de casa, com um pouco de custo, várias vezes para momentos de descanso e diversão, mas quando havia estudos, provas ou qualquer tipo de importância, o rapaz se tornava irredutível. "Primeiro os deveres depois os lazeres." Ele sempre dizia.

- Ah! Puxa!Que pena. Eu queria que ele fosse... Hum, mas e você Rin? Vai? – Sorriu um esperançoso Genma.

- Não. O discurso dele me convenceu. E além do mais to com sono. - Ela bocejou fingidamente, pois na verdade não tinha a menor vontade de sair ao lado de Genma. – Vou pra minha caminha. Boa noite, gente. – Ela sorriu e, igualmente, se afastou.

- Hum-hm... Pena que eu não posso ir com você. – Sorriu maldoso o Shiranui quando a garota já não podia ouvi-lo.

- Ou! Você ta falando da minha melhor amiga, quase irmã, estúpido. – ralhou Obito, socando fortemente a cabeça do outro.

- Melhor amiga? E o Kakashi? – Genma massageava, sentido, o local em que Obito o acertara.

- É meu melhor AMIGO. Kami-sama!Você é lerdo, né? u.u'

- Ah! Cala a boca Uchiha. Você também não é nenhum poço de inteligência. ¬¬

-Hunf! ¬¬

- Mas, você vai, não vai?

- Hmm... – Ele colocou o indicador no queixo, pensativo. Avaliava o que Kakashi dissera. Verdadeiramente, ele tinha razão, mas era a festa de inauguração da danceteria que ele estava esperando há mais de três semanas e ainda adiantaram o dia da festa. Ele não podia perder. E agora?

- Ah! Você definitivamente não vai perder essa chance. Vai ser "A" festa. Já estou até vendo a gente lá. Anda. Temos meia hora pra chegar a tempo. – Disse o Shiranui, puxando o Uchiha pelo braço.

- É. Ta bom. Vamos lá. – Cedeu o outro. – Afinal, não pode ser tão ruim.

- Dez! Então corre, ou chegaremos atrasados.

Chegaram à entrada da danceteria. Inacreditável. Era a palavra que lhe descrevia. O lugar era tão grande que Obito não via o fim e o mar de cabeças que já havia ali não ajudava. As paredes, de cores alternando em azul, roxo e amarelo, estavam completamente enfeitadas com figuras pintadas a neon multicolorido. O chão também brilhava com inúmeros adesivos gigantes e bem adornados. Uma pista de dança absurdamente grande podia ser vista no meio do local. Era demarcada, tinha seu início e fim muito bem delimitados, embora não fosse necessário, pois Obito apostava que não haveria número suficiente de ninjas para enchê-la. Ao redor da pista havia muitas mesas, de todos os tamanhos, formas e cores, cadeiras que pareciam muito confortáveis. Ao canto esquerdo havia uma bancada, onde eram entregues os pedidos e também onde era fornecida toda a bebida que, apenas na inauguração, tinha sido liberada totalmente e em grande quantidade. Mais ao lado, um recanto de grandes e numerosos pufes foi instalado ao lado de uma fonte, ornamentada por bromélias, orquídeas, pedras que pareciam ter sido feitas a mão, pois todas tinham formas magníficas, e mais algumas plantas que Obito não conhecia. Ao fundo da fonte, tubos de luzes foram encaixados de forma que a água, que era espirrada por um chafariz ao centro, ora fosse laranja ora ganhasse a tonalidade amarela e por fim um azul muito bonito.

O lugar todo apesar de ter cores vibrantes, o que na opinião do Uchiha era melhor ainda, tinha uma harmonia perfeita.

- Obito, bem vindo ao paraíso. – Sorriu Genma, ao ver a expressão abobalhada do outro.

Eles entraram de vez ao local e Genma conduziu-o até um dos pufes enquanto acenava ao garçom para que viesse.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Rin caminhava para casa, estava exausta. Nunca estudara tanto em toda sua vida como naqueles tempos. Precisava realmente sair, mas com aquele Shiranui não estava nem um pouco afim, principalmente porque Kakashi não ia. Não que houvesse algum problema em sair com Obito, mas com certeza uma hora ele ia acabar deixando-a sozinha. E ficar com Genma não lhe era animador. Com Kakashi seria diferente. Teria com quem conversar algo que não fosse diferentes tipos de bundas de garotas. O que acontecia freqüentemente com Obito sempre que Genma estava por perto.

Kakashi não. Sempre fora sério demais para essas brincadeiras estúpidas. Era uma ótima companhia. Tudo bem que ele precisava relaxar de vez em quando, mas nada que um pouco de persistência não resolva. Rin olhou para o relógio, eram dez e meia. Ele provavelmente não tinha dormido ainda. Sempre dorme tarde em véspera de provas. Sempre ansioso. Tão inteligente, pra que tanta preocupação? Ela não entendia.

Encarou o relógio mais uma vez. Talvez não fosse tarde para vê-lo. Rumou para a casa do amigo enquanto observava a noite clara. A lua assemelhava-se a uma grande lâmpada redonda no céu.

Rin já podia ver as luzes do prédio no qual se encontrava o apartamento dele. No começo foi um pouco difícil distinguir os prédios uns dos outros, inclusive o dela, sendo que todos são tão absurdamente idênticos, mas com o tempo conseguira assimilar todos. Embora corram boatos de que alguns ainda se percam procurando.

A garota passou a entrada e subiu as largas escadas. À medida que subia os degraus uma estranha sensação de cócegas voltava a brincar em seu estômago. Já vinha sentindo isso há algumas semanas. O que era isso afinal?

Kakashi estava sentado, ou melhor, largado, em um sofá. Livros ainda em mãos, um marca texto preso à camisa, um lápis rodopiava em seus dedos enquanto um pedaço de bolo de chocolate fazia turismo por seu esôfago.

Estava literalmente esgotado. Não agüentava mais ler um parágrafo sequer.

Jogou os livros mais pro lado e revirou-se no sofá até achar uma posição confortável para continuar a deliciar-se com o bolo. Não leria nem os botões de liga e desliga do controle da TV.

Rin terminava de subir, saltitante, o último lance de escadas para chegar ao andar de Kakashi. Estava com uma inexplicável vontade de ver o amigo. Desde o acidente de Obito estiveram muito mais ligados. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes passaram tardes juntos, para ver Obito, ou simplesmente acalmar um ao outro. Foram tempos difíceis. Mas tudo dera certo, continuaram a se ver muito, agora com motivos mais simples e menos preocupantes. O que ela achava muito melhor.

Foi andando em direção a porta... E parou. Por que de tudo aquilo? As cócegas no estômago, as mãos trêmulas, o coração falhando batidas.

- "_Muito bem, respira garota. Não é.. nada que deva te preocupar. Você só deve ter estudado de mais. É isso." _– prendeu o ar por alguns segundos e expirou-o de modo tranqüilo. Em frente à porta, ela ficou a encarar a maçaneta.

Ele deu-se conta de que não conseguiria colocar nem uma migalha a mais em seu estômago. Sendo assim, foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes. Abriu a gaveta do armário em busca da pasta e de sua escova. Ficou lá até o resultado lhe parecer satisfatório. Ou seja, uma escovação impecável. Recolocou sua máscara e assim que saiu do cômodo notou algo diferente no ar... Aquele cheiro... Suave e levemente adocicado, mas não enjoativo. Muito agradável até. E ele conhecia muito bem aquele perfume. Percebendo que o aroma vinha de detrás da porta, rumou até ela e a abriu. Onde encontrou uma Rin ainda encarando a maçaneta. Não pôde deixar de achar graça da cara concentrada que ela fazia enquanto estudava sua porta.

- Rin?! – Fingiu-se surpreso e ainda se segurava para não rir.

Ela levantou o rosto num susto, passando a encará-lo com um sorriso totalmente desconcertado.

-... _Er.. _

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**OI de novo **

**Ta ae o cap. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Por hora..só o que da p/ dizer é que ainda tem mta coisa p/ rolar. **

**Queria agradecer a todos vcs, que leram.. E principalmente às almas caridosas q me deixaram reviews \n.n/**

**Deidara: É. Agradece mesmo, pq vc naum merece, seu aproveitador de uma figa. ¬¬**

**Eu: O que vc AINDA ta fzendo aki? ¬¬**

**Deidara: Te enxendu a paciência. n.n**

**Eu: Seus 15 min de fama já acabaram. Chispa daki. ¬¬**

**Deidara: Nunca! Enquanto houver um fã da akatsuki, Deidara Blond permanecerá vivo..MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**Eu: Affs. –.-' ...Tá. Cala a boca e deixa eu responder às reviews agora. u.u**

**Deidara: Hunf! ¬¬**

**Ta..agora ...respondendo reviews n.n**

**--x--x--x--x--x--x**

**Beautymoon: ****Sim. A sua review foi a 1ª xD -Entrega medalha de ouro p/ vc – Chegou na frente de todos. Menina rápida vc. xD**

**Que bom que vc achou legal..no começo eu achei ki a galera ia achar ruim essa de mudar o curso do anime. 8D**

**É a piadinha das pedras foi bem fora de hora msm. Realmente a cara dele.XD.. Ki bom ki c ta virandu fã n.n**

**Obito: Eu tenho uma fã? e.e**

**Eu: Tem. Óia ela aí. n.n**

**Obito: - gruda em ti – EU TENHO UMA FÃ!! xD**

**Deidara: E daí? Eu tenho várias! u.u**

**Obito: Nossa! Ki mala vc! ¬¬**

**Eu: Ta vendo o ki eu agüento? u.u**

**Obito: ki barra. u.u**

**Mas ... sobre o Minato..receio ki naum. Como eu já passei p/ idade de 18 deles..ele já morreu i.i – um minuto de silêncio.**

**Mas espero ki vc goste da história ainda assim. Eu pensei ki reviver os dois já seria utopia demais.**

**Bem..Brigadão pela review **

**Abraço. xD**

**Nocturn :**

**Eu num demoro tantos milhões de anos assim. T.T**

**Mas o ki eu demoro tenho desculpa..vc sabe como sou preguiçoso. u.u**

**E já ti disse..os próximos naum serão tão melosos qto a intro naum..talvez tenha um melodrama básico mas p/ frente.. mas nda certo..e msmo se tiver axu ki nom vai ultrapassar os limites nom.**

**Vlw pela review xD**

**Uchiha JL:**

**É ..Um poko xorão sim..mas ele kse perdeu o melhor amigo dele, né? Ele tem desculpa. n.n**

**Axei ki num podia ser mto frio..ia ficar insensível demais ..e apesar de tudo ele tbm é humano. xD**

**Vê se volta dessa viajem duma vez..e entra no MSN ¬¬**

**Obriagadu pela review**

**Abraço **

**Jaque Weasley ( Nee-chan x3 ) :**** xD**

**Num tava passando a mão na cabeça deles. Vc ki foi má tadinhus. u.u**

**Sim..kakaxrin ruleia ..To gostando dessa idéia de fzer eles como casal x3**

**E "pelamordedeus" ..nem me venha dizer uma coisa dessas. ¬¬**

**Obito e Kakashi são AMIGOS ¬¬**

**Sorry nee-Chan, mas yaoi n****é cumigu naum. x.x**

**Tudo bem..eu tbm demoro a mandar reviews as vezes..provas sempre deixam a gent ocupadu e talz..**

**É lógiko ki tinha ki ter uma dedicação a ti. Foi vc ki mi incentivou a começar uma nova fic e me deu a maravilhosa idéia de um kakaxrin. n.n**

**E sabe..duvidu ki minha vida num será a msm u.u**

**Vc flo isso mas como vai me importunar se nem entra no MSN? ¬¬**

**Qdo vc cumeçar a entrar mais aí sim eu acreditu. Antes naum u.u**

**E obrigadu Pela review. 8D**

**xD Abraçu Nee-chan. **

**Cla-Chan-K:**

**Ki bom ki vc gostou. D**

**Eu tbm adoro ele..sim..ele podia ser o Tobi ..iá estar vivo i.i**

**Mas o Kishimoto matou ele T.T**

**Ki mau ele é. T.T**

**Espero ki tenha gostado desse cap.**

**Obrigado pela review.**

**Abraço. **

**--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x**

**Gem gente..issu é tudo.**

**De novo eu agradeço pelas reviews. 8D**

**Vcs me ajudaram demais. **

**E me digam o que estão achando, plz. e.e**

**Mandar review não dói..juro!**

**Mas faz a gente escrever mais rápido xD **

**Deidara: Chantagista. ¬¬ **

**Eu: Cala a boca, baka! ¬¬**

**Sério..preciso da opnião de vcs. e.e**

**E isso serve p/ quem não é cadastrado no site Tbm. D**

**N precisa ser membro p/ mandar review , genti. X3**

**Bem..é isso. **

**Um abraço e um mto obrigado a todos. **

**Ja Ne xD**


	3. Coisas de adolescente: parte II

-

**Oi gente! n.n**

**Desculpem se demorei...mas vcs sabem como é escrever fic, né?**

**As vezes a kbeça num ajuda.**

**E eu parei um tempo p/ fzer a minha one shot da Akatsuki "Como fazer pra comprar AQUILO?" **

**Mas agora eu voltei atenção só pra essa fic ;D**

**Esse cap. está sendo dedicado ao meu amigo Nocturn que faz níver amanhã. n.n**

**Parabéns Noc! \n.n**

**E agradeçam à ele..pq foi graças às perturbações dele pelo MSN que a fic saiu hoje..( pke eu ia demorar mais um poko. n.n' )**

**Bem...como no cap anterior...as reviews foram respondidas no fim.**

**Espero que curtam o cap. n.n**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-... Er... Você deve estar querendo saber o que uma maluca faz aqui parada olhando sua porta, né? n.n' – Ela fala, bastante encabulada, no que o outro sorri meio de lado.

- Não. Na verdade queria saber se a maluca não quer fazer alguma coisa agora.

- O que, por exemplo?

- Sei lá... Não pensei nisso ainda... Um filme, talvez? – Ele cerrou um dos olhos. Pensar em distrações não era o forte dele.

- Hmm.. Acho melhor darmos uma volta por aí, não concorda? Sair, respirar ar puro, você ficou trancado aqui os últimos dois dias inteiros. Surpreendi-me que você tenha ido à biblioteca hoje.

- Ah, Obito precisava da nossa ajuda, você sabe. E eu não estava "trancado". Estava estudando.

- Que seja. Eu sou uma boa aluna e sei como é importante estudar, mas você é obcecado Kakashi. Poxa, respira. Estudar assim não vai fazer bem pra você. Olha só. Você já é pálido, agora que ta ficando trancado pra estudar você ta quase transparente. - A garota pega o braço do amigo e o examina contra a luz acessa. – Tsc, Tsc.

-Ah Rin, para. – Ele faz bico que veio acompanhado de uma carinha fingidamente chateada. - Assim eu não vou mesmo.

- Own... Fica assim não. – Ela abraça o jounin – Gasparzinhooooo. – Completa Rin, apertando-lhe as bochechas como se ele fosse um garotinho de cinco anos.

O rapaz franze o cenho e a empurra de leve, emburrando mais ainda a cara.

Ela apenas ri.

- Vai sair sim. Não vou deixar você mofar aqui dentro.

- Não quero ficar indo nesses lugares desequilibrados. Ainda mais em véspera de prova.

- Não, criança. A gente só vai andar e ver natureza. É pra relaxar, Kakashi. Não pra fritar seu cérebro. – Rin bagunça os cabelos do Hatake. – Quem sabe agente não acha o Obito. Ele deve estar na rua até agora. Você sabe como ele gosta de uma farra.

- Não vamos achá-lo. Aposto que ele está na tal festa. Ele buzinou esse assunto na minha cabeça a semana toda. Lógico que está lá. Às vezes ele é tão irresponsável.

- Ele está melhorando. Não seja tão rígido, general Hatake. – Rin abafa risadinhas. Kakashi às vezes parecia-se com um oficial do exército. Regras, regras e mais regras... Ela não sabia como ele conseguia ser tão certinho.

- Hunf!

- Anda. A gente vai dar uma volta sim. – Ela o arrasta pelo braço para fora do apartamento.

- Ta, ta. Espera. Deixa eu trancar a porta pelo menos.

_**XXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxx**_

- Obito? – Chamou o colega, sentando-se junto a ele na bancada de bebidas. - Vem logo! Não vai deixar as garotas esperando, vai? – Ele apontou com a cabeça para duas belas jovens que sorriam pra os dois.

- De jeito nenhum. – O moreno sorriu de volta às moças e virou num gole o _drink _que tinha nas mãos. Era o quinto da noite. – Vamos dançar!

- Há! É assim que se fala garoto!

Os dois jovens caminharam de encontro às garotas, que os aguardavam na pista de dança. A loira abraçou Genma e logo em seguida mordeu-lhe o pescoço, mostrando uma intimidade que parecia vir de longa data, mas Obito duvidava. Aquele mulherengo não sai com uma mesma garota por mais de duas noites. Perdido nas piadas que faria, o Uchiha não percebeu quando a ruiva envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e beijou-lhe os lábios de forma fogosa e insaciável.Ele estava meio perdido. Só sabia que aquele vai e vem dos quadris da moça estava deixando-o zonzo. Talvez tivesse bebido demais.

A música eletrônica tinha um ritmo inebriante assim como o jeito que as garotas dançavam. A cada música, havia uma troca de pares entre os dois, mas nem por isso a situação ficou menos emocionante, a loira tinha tanta ousadia quanto a ruiva e já chegou lambendo o lóbulo da orelha esquerda de Obito.

Aquele lugar era realmente divertido.

Não foi mau ter vindo, afinal das contas.

Agora... Uma pergunta que não saía da cabeça do Uchiha era: 'Qual o dispositivo que o dono daquele lugar usou pra fazer as paredes e as pessoas a sua volta girarem?'

_**XXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxx**_

- Tem certeza de que não quer?

- Já disse que tenho certeza. Obrigado, mas não quero.

- Ah, Kakashi. Sorvete não morde. – Ela disse, contrariada, mas conseguindo arrancar risadas do amigo.

- Não é por isso. Só acho que vou explodir se comer qualquer coisa. Me entupi de chocolate quando voltei da biblioteca.

- Ahn.. tá. Novidade – Ela sentou-se ao lado dele no banco, lambendo o sorvete de morango despreocupadamente.

- Hm? o.O

- Novidade. Você se entupindo de chocolate. u.u – Ela disse entre uma lambida e outra no sorvete.

- Chocolate tem seus efeitos benéficos, ta?

- Ah. Claro. Fazer o manequim das pessoas aumentarem é um desses efeitos.

- Isso é pra pessoas desregradas.

- Tipo você, né? Seu maníaco compulsivo. Terror das barrinhas de chocolate. XP

- Bem... Eu não tenho culpa de ter um biótipo favorável e não virar uma bola com facilidade. XP (N/A: Biótipo ou Biotipo? o.O)

- Verdade. Mas mesmo se tivesse não daria tempo de você virar uma bola. Com esse ritmo louco que a gente ta vivendo... Prova, missão, cursos... Não tem chocolate no mundo que faça algum de nós engordar agora.

- Vocês mulheres são todas paranóicas com esse negócio de engordar, né?

- Hunf. u.u Mas a única coisa que o chocolate faz é engordar, mesmo.

- Não é não. O chocolate faz o corpo liberar uma substância chamada endorfina. A endorfina é um neurotransmissor que tem como principais efeitos o melhor desempenho da memória, do sistema imunológico, o aumento da resistência e da disposição física e mental...

-Chega nerd, chega. Esse passeio era pra você esquecer-se dos estudos.

-Ah, eu só achei que você gostaria de saber que a endorfina também possui um efeito antienvelhecimento. u.u (N/A: Isso tudo de acordo com a sagrada Wikipédia, lógico.x3)

- AAhhhh! Antienvelhecimento? Sério? e.e

- Ahn.. É. o.o''

- Estou começando a achar que eu devia ter comprado sorvete de chocolate. – Ela olhou interrogativa para o mesmo como se ele fosse falar. – Ahhhh... Não seria demais? Remédios a base de endorfina, pessoas mais jovens e bonitas.. Chega de rugas dos quarenta e cinco anos. – A garota tinha uma feição diabólica enquanto discursava para o sorvete.

- Eu hein! o.o

- É verdade.

- Depois eu quem sou maníaco compulsivo. ¬¬'

- Mas é sério, criança! O problema feminino com rugas vai estar acabado com a ajuda da endorfina. Ainda mais as de preocupações. Afinal, preocupações pululam em toda cabeça feminina.

- Sinceramente... Vocês criam rugas de preocupação porque ficam preocupadas nas rugas que vão ter quando ficarem preocupadas.. E isso é estúpido. ¬¬

- O que disse? Ò.Ó

- Além de tudo ficou surda? u.u – Ele virou o rosto para o outro lado, cruzando os braços.

- Hunf...Kakashi?

- Hm? – Ele a olhou.

- TOMA!! – Ela gritou, enterrando sorvete de morango em cheio no rosto dele, caindo na gargalhada logo após.

- Oras! Sua...Grr! Que coisa, Rin.

Ela riu ainda mais.

- Ah, olha pelo lado bom. – Ela passou o dedo pelo rosto dele e levou à boca. – Ninguém pode negar que você está gostoso. – Continuou, sem perceber a ambigüidade da frase, mas corou assim que ela lhe veio à mente e abaixou o rosto num ímpeto veloz que a tomou.

Será que ele tinha notado? Ai! Que coisa! O que ia pensar dela?? Isso era um problema.

- Ahn.. Oh, Kakashi.. – Ela se virou a procura dele, mas nada viu. Bem, não a admirava que ele tivesse ido embora, depois daquela.

- Rin?

- Hã? - Ela virou para trás, curvando o pescoço.

- TOMA!! – Ele repetiu o gesto da moça, mas teve o cuidado de melecá-la com sorvete sem machucá-la.

- Ah! Droga! Kakashi! – Ela se levantou do banco.

- Legal né? .. Mas olha pelo lado bom.. É de chocolate. u.u

- Ah! Mas você me paga. – Ela limpou parte do rosto. – Comprou sorvete só pra me melecar.. Você me paga, Hatake.

- Que vai fazer? Não vale comprar mais sorvete e.. Ei! – Ela havia lhe passado um punhado do sorvete de chocolate, que limpara, no cabelo dele. – Sua sacana! Pois você vai ver..

- Ahhhh! Não! Kakashi, não! – Ela disparou numa corrida alucinada em volta do banco, com ele em seus calcanhares. – Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! – Ele havia pegado-a.

- Agora você não escapa. – Ele puxou-a mais pra junto de si esfregando-lhe o rosto na base do pescoço. Fazendo questão de sujá-la onde estava limpo.

- Isso faz cócegas, seu malvado!- Ela ria, mas parou assim que um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo inteiro. – Ei! Isso não vale. Não estava nas regras que podíamos usar jutsus. Nem mesmo genjutsu. Isso é trapaça, Kakashi.

- Mas que genjutsu? o.O – Ele soltou-a e passou a olhá-la sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Ah, ta. Não se faz de santo. Isso foi golpe sujo. – Ela cruzou os braços. – Aquele arrepio estranho foi sacanagem.

- Eu não fiz nada. o.O Genjutsu nenhum. Juro! Vai ver você está ficando com febre. Já está frio aqui. – Ele checou a temperatura da moça. – Não. Ta fresquinha.

- Ué. o.o'' Boiei também... Ai! Que sinistro Kakashi! – Ela tremeu até a base dos pés - Vamos embora desse parque, por favor.

- Ta. o.O .. – Ele seguiu-a, para fora do lugar.

Andavam nas ruas agora, as pessoas olhavam aquelas figuras exoticamente borrocadas de sorvete.

- O que será que foi aquilo? Que coisa mais sombria... – Ela agarrou o braço do amigo, olhando pra todos os lados em busca de algo fora do normal.

- Ah, Rin. Deixa de besteira. Não tem nada de sombrio. Você deve estar ficando gripada, ou algo assim. Esse negócio de sobrenatural não existe. ¬¬'

- Hunf... Nunca se sabe. u.u

- Anda, melhor eu te levar pra casa antes que você piore de vez. Você tem que estar em excelentes condições pra prova de amanhã.

- Ahn... Eu tinha até esquecido. i.i – Ela disse.

- Vamos. – Ele sorriu do rosto desanimado da moça ao lembrar-se da prova e conduziu-a para o caminho de casa. Não seria legal se ela piorasse.

_**XXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxx**_

- Ai! Que demais. – Disse um Obito ofegante, se sentado em um pufe.

- Bom né? Sabia que você ia gostar de ter vindo. Quer mais uma? – O Shiranui apontou-lhe uma bebida.

- Ah, não. Obrigado. Acho que já bebi demais. – Ele apoiou a testa em uma das mãos, sentindo como se sua cabeça estivesse começando a girar.

- Não está acostumado, né? – Genma virou o conteúdo de mais um copo garganta a baixo.

- Estou, mas não bebo tanto como hoje. Bebo um pouco, mas não o suficiente pra minha cabeça rodar, e é o que está acontecendo. Acho melhor voltar... Como disse o Kakashi, tenho prova amanhã.

- Ah! Qual é Obito? Fica mais um pouco. Vai virar um alienado, igual ao Kakashi?

- Hunf! Ele diria que NÓS somos os alienados aqui. Por não pensarmos no nosso futuro como ninjas e no futuro da vila... Essas coisas.

- É. Conheço esse discurso. Estou dizendo da vida social. Ele é alheio à vida. Estudar daquele jeito é loucura.

- Também acho. Já disse isso a ele, mas você conhece a peça.

- Sabe Obito, se ele soubesse como é bom viver, viver realmente, acho que ele não seria tão maluco com os estudos assim. Fala sério, aquilo não é vida. – Ele deu AQUELA secada nas nádegas de uma garota que passava em frente aos dois, com um rebolado insano, e riu. – Isso sim é vida.

- Sabe Genma, concordo com você. Vou salvar meu amigo. Você me ajuda?

- Salvar? Como assim?

- Dessa loucura dele. Vamos apresentá-lo ao nosso mundo.

- uh, vai ser difícil, mas eu sou profissional. Claro que ajudo.

- Sério que topas? Vamos precisar de estratégias, por que como você mesmo disse.. Kakashi vai ser difícil.

- Não esquente. Adoro desafios. E além do mais.. Vai ser divertido perverter o santo Kakashi. – Ele gargalhou. – To dentro cara. Conte comigo.

- Ótimo!!

- E quando começamos?

- Assim que as provas acabarem... E minha cabeça parar de girar.

_**XXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxx**_

O sol se levantava preguiçoso no céu, o dia já estava claro, porém muito frio. E apesar de tudo ele estava confortável. Sua cama estava quente, seu travesseiro macio... Só havia um problema: A PROVA!!

Céus! Esquecera-se disso... Cara! Que horas eram? Que horas eram? AI AI AI QUE HORAS ERAM AGORA??

Sua cabeça latejava como nunca. Não devia ter bebido tanto na noite passada. Ele se levantou apressado, jogando os cobertores pra um lado, travesseiros para o outro e procurando o relógio... Que deveria estar no criado mudo. o.o

CADE O RELÓGIO?? Ò.Ó

Ah, era melhor esquecer. Aquele quarto era uma selva mesmo. Nunca acharia a tempo... Seja lá quanto lhe sobrasse.

Ele trocou as roupas e engoliu um pão, uma metade por vez e saiu correndo.  
Se arrependeu em seguida, pois seu estômago começou a doer...

Em questão de minutos, ele estava no prédio do hokage, onde viu mais centenas de cabeças apreensivas, pois iriam fazer a mesma prova, que pelo visto ainda não tinha tido início. Ele começou a andar, procurando os amigos...

Mas.. Onde eles estavam Kami-samaaaa!! ..

Tanta gente ali...

- Obito?- Ele ouviu seu Nome ser chamado.

- Rin!! – Ele sorriu e abraçou a amiga. – Que bom que te achei. Tava perdido aqui. i.i

- Correção: Que bom que eu te achei. Mas e aí? Você demorou muito, hein?

- Ah, é que eu fui naquela festa com o Genma, acho que bebi demais e dormi até essa hora.. Minha cabeça ta doendooo.. T.T

- Também, né? Quer encher a cara e não ficar de ressaca? Você sabe que pra beber você tem de ter responsabilidade.

- Eu sei, Rin. Eu sei.. Só que eu não vi.. Quando tinha visto, já foi. Entendeu?

- Não. Não entendi nada, mas prometa que não vai fazer isso outra vez.

- Ai, Rin. ¬¬ Que drama. Ta parecendo, Kakashi. Eu estou bem, é só dor de cabeça.

- Prometa!¬¬

- Ok..ok. Prometo.

- Você está bem mesmo? – Ela perguntou visivelmente preocupada. – Porque se não estiver eu posso falar com o Sandaime e..

- Não! Não faz isso. Eu estou bem. Você sabe que se você contar ele vai saber o motivo de eu estar passando mal e isso infringi as regras de disciplina dos ninjas de Konoha. Ele vai dizer que eu não devia ter bebido tanto sabendo que teria prova no dia seguinte e com certeza vai me reprovar. Não posso deixar isso acontecer.

- Nossa. Desde quando você se importa com as regras? o.O

- Convivência com Kakashi. u.u – Ele disse fazendo a amiga rir. – E cadê ele, por falar nisso?

- Tirando dúvidas do pessoal lá na sala de espera. Você sabe como os estudantes se aglomeram em volta dele em dia de prova, ainda mais sendo gênio. Só aumenta a fama dele.

- Coitado. i.i

- Porque?o.O

- Ele detesta multidão e vive cercado de pessoas, não é irônico? xD

- É. xD

Ambos começaram a rir.

- Mas enfim? Você ao menos conseguiu dormir bem? Ou passou mal à noite? – Ela perguntou.

- Não. Dormi muito bem. Como uma pedra, o problema foi depois que acordei minha cabeça não me deu sossego.

- Não seria o caso de você tentar adiar a sua prova?

- Não. Que coisa Rin. Affs. Minha mãe era menos resmungona. Ò.Ó

- Ta bom. Ta bom. To quieta. u.u .. Mas e a festa? Foi legal?

- Foi perfeita! Rin, você não tem noção de como aquele lugar é!!Bem, a festa teve seus efeitos colaterais, como você sabe, mas foi incrível. Eu e Genma até fizemos troca de garotas lá. E elas pareciam que não se cansavam. Você devia ter visto.

- Ai! Me poupe Obito!

- Ué. Você perguntou.

- Sei, mas não precisa falar das suas trocas de garotas. Que nojo! Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu sou uma garota e isso não é uma coisa legal pra você falar na frente de uma.

- O seu problema é que você é sensível demais.

- Não. Vocês, garotos, é que são insensíveis demais. Você não é tanto.. Nós vemos piores, mas ainda assim podia melhorar.. Pro bem da sua futura namorada.

- Garotos são assim. Acostume-se ou vai ficar solteira, mas obrigado pelo elogio. Eu faço o possível. xD

- Bem, eu prefiro ficar solteira a ficar com um traste como o Genma. Não tenho culpa se o estoque de príncipes encantados já ta esgotado.

- Esgotado não está. E você sabe... Só não quer admitir.

- Não sei do que você ta falando.

- Parece que cresceu e perdeu a coragem. u.u Você gosta dele e sabe disso.

- Acontece que eu não sou a única com "pendências" com a minha infância, né? ¬¬

- Ih, isso não tem nada a ver mais. Então para de me encher.

- Para você de me encher. Já disse que ele meu amigo igual a você. Então chega disso. – Ela tinha o rosto vermelho agora, mas Obito não sabia dizer se de raiva ou vergonha.

- Ta. Ta. Não vamos brigar por isso ta bom?

- Hun... u.u Te perdôo. n.n

- Não fica brava comigo. Eu só acho que não custa nada você tentar... – Ela o olhou como se estivesse pronta para fuzilá-lo -.. Quer dizer.. SE você gostasse dele, né? Mas esquece isso não é? hehe Olha que dia lindo pra fazer prova. n.n'

- Ei gente! n.n – Um Hatake sorridente apoiou os braços nos ombros deles.

- Fala, maluco. – Obito respondeu, notando a vermelhidão subir ao rosto da amiga mais uma vez.

Kakashi soltou os parceiros e recostou-se na parede mais próxima.

- Nossa. Quanta gente tem aqui hoje, hein? – Comentou.

- Verdade. E pensar que vamos todos depender das nossas notas dessa prova. Quero dizer.. – Ele olhou para ambos os amigos - Quase todos. ¬¬

- Bem, depois disso nos formamos no curso e vai ser o fim desse terrorismo. – Kakashi lhe disse dando leves palmadas em seu ombro.

-É. Sejamos otimistas. Mesmo com uma dor de cabeça do cão eu vou fazer essa prova.

- Dor de cabeça? – Intrigou-se o jounin – Deixa ver... Você foi à festa ontem com Genma e acabou enchendo a cara, né? ¬¬

- Como adivinhou? o.O

- Te conheço não é de hoje. u.u

- Então sabe que é pra fechar a boca, né? Não quero que o Sandaime saiba ou então me ferrro.

- Ta.. Ta. Já sei. Mas não acho prudente. Isso vai atrapalhar teu desempenho.

- Eu disse isso a ele.

- Não precisam se preocupar. Nenhum dos dois. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. – Ele falou decidido. – Mas estou preocupado com essa prova.

- Não achei difícil.

- Como sabe, Kakashi?

- Fiz a prova hoje mais cedo.

- Ué. Mas porque? – O moreno perguntou

- Não tinha ninjas o suficiente pra vigiar os alunos, por isso eu fiz a prova mais cedo, a pedido do Sandaime, e vou ser fiscal.

Obito ficou estático.

- Péra ae. Ele vai deixar um aluno ser fiscal? Ta maluco?

- Bem, é... Agora, se está maluco eu não sei. Mas ele tem certeza de que eu não deixaria ninguém colar no exame.

- Aff... Só não vá ficar metido, hein? – Rin disse, puxando de leve as orelhas dele. – ou te meto sorvete de novo.

- Ah, não! Pode deixar. Vou me comportar. – Ele riu – A última coisa que eu quero agora é outra guerra de sorvete com você.

- Guerra de sorvete? o.O – Obito estranhou, no que os outros dois voltaram a rir. - Parem de rir e me expliquem isso. Não quero ficar boiando. Ù.ú

As portas da sala onde fariam a prova se abriram e os alunos começaram a andar.

- Ei! Voltem aqui. Não vão entrar sem me explicar isso. – Ele reclamou.

- Uma outra hora. u.u

- Agora! ù.ú

- Não. Entra logo e acha teu lugar. Vai que a prova ta fácil.

- Fácil pra você. – Ele entrou, seguido de Kakashi e Rin.

- Ta..Ta..sei. – O garoto empurrou o amigo, fazendo-o andar mais depressa.

Obito procurou o lugar que tinha seu nome e sentou-se, sua cabeça doída como nuca e ele começava a sentir-se mal do estômago. Olhou os outros alunos, que chegavam alvoroçados e sentavam-se ainda fazendo barulho.

Em três minutos todos estavam em seus devidos lugares. Todos muito bem comportados agora. De onde estava pôde ver a amiga, cinco lugares à frente do seu.

As carteiras onde se sentavam eram todas espaçadas. Cada um tinha a sua. (N/A: não é tipo aquelas do exame chuunin, onde todo mundo sentava perto.)

E encostadas nas quatro paredes, havia várias cadeiras vazias.

De repente, Obito viu entrar uma mulher loira e digamos...Ahn..Bem dotada da parte dianteira.

- Calem a boca! – Disse ela, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém conversando. – Como sabem, com esse teste finalizamos o curso, que tenho de repetir é de extrema importância para a vila que seus ninjas sejam capacitados. Portanto, esse exame será realizado ainda com mais rigor do que todos os outros. – Ela bateu as mãos uma na outra duas vezes e entraram uns trinta e cinco ninjas, que se posicionaram nas cadeiras vagas, encostadas à parede. – Como já conhecem, esses shinobis estarão atrás dos infratores, daqueles que quiserem tirar vantagem no exame.. Em outras palavras, os que tentarem colar. – A loira viu muitas bocas abertas. – Não se impressionem com eles. Estão em número muito maior do que vocês estão acostumados, mas é porque o exame é realmente importante. E vocês não têm nada a temer, a não ser que estiverem colando – Ela sorriu de um jeito assustador. – Agora, a novidade. – Mais duas palmas e entraram mais seis ninjas, entre eles, Kakashi. – Além de terem ninjas observando vocês das cadeiras, agora terão também mais seis deles andando entre vocês. Por isso eu aconselho vocês a se comportarem. Eles estarão de olho a cada movimento de vocês. – ela viu mais expressões de desespero com a notícia dos novos olhos de águia. – Alguma dúvida? – Nada foi ouvido. – Muito bem, vocês têm quatro horas. Comecem!!

A hora finalmente tinha chegado.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hei! Esse foi o 2° cap  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

Agradeço a todos vcs que leram e estão acompanhando a fic e principalmente às pessoinhas maravilhosas que me deixaram review.  


**Bem...respondendo..**

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

**Jaque Weasley (****Nee-Chan ki eu adoru xD ):**

O que você ve de errado c/ o fluxo da vida? o.O Tadinho...o que ele te fez? u.u

E sim..Moça! Acertou...É ela mesma. Achei que eles fariam um belo par. n.n  
Incomum... mas sei lá..vale a pena experimentar. xD

Realmente..as coisas mudam. Konoha é chique agora. u.u

Tem de tudo. Olha o que faz a globalização. xD

Kakashi tem dezoito, igual aos outros dois.

Onde eu tenho andado? o.o...ca-ham...Em lugar nenhum..u.u' xD  
Bem...seja como for..a danceteria fica no centro de Konoha..pode dar uma chegada lá. xD

Ah...Deidara te mandou um bj tbm... só num veio mandar pessoalmente pq trankei ele...ele tava perturbandu demais. u.u

Rsrsrs Abrção Nee-Chan n.n

Vlw pela review

**Nocturn:**

CARA …Se aquilo ficou meloso..eu nem sei o que te dizer. o.o  
É uma fic com casais. Não vai ter akele romance de novela mexicana..akele trem nojento, mas tem um romancezinho básico.

Bem...sei lá.. u.u

E feliz Níver adiantado...n.n

Brigadu pela review

**Beautymoon:**

Vlw pela idéia do nome do cap. n.n

Ah...e eles vão virar casal sim. Que bom que vc gostou da Rin... Minha prima disse que ela tava mastigável de tão fofa. o.O  
Soh rindo xD

Sim..Ele ficou bem Nerd.. E eu fiz ele assim exatamente pq o Obito n morreu. n.n

hehe Vlw a review

**Fernanda-Chaan:**

Hehe

Ki bom ki c ta gostandu..

Eu kse num vejo KakaxRin tbm...

A fic ia ser um KakaxAnko, mas a minha Nee-Chan me fez mudar de idéia.

espero que goste da fic

Obrigado pela review

--

**Bem.. é isso aí.**

Agradeço a todos de novo  


**E queria que me dissessem como ta a fic  
É meio novo p/ mim esse estilo..sei lá..  
Queria a opinião de vcs.**

**Mto obrigado.**

**Até a próxima. n.n**


	4. A PROVA!

Além de terem ninjas observando vocês das cadeiras, agora terão também mais seis deles andando entre vocês

**Como sempre.. Reviews respondidas ao fim do capítulo.**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Além de terem ninjas observando vocês das cadeiras, agora terão também mais seis deles andando entre vocês. Por isso eu aconselho vocês a se comportarem. Eles estarão de olho a cada movimento de vocês. – ela viu mais expressões de desespero com a notícia dos novos olhos de águia. – Alguma dúvida? – Nada foi ouvido. – Muito bem, vocês têm quatro horas. Comecem!!_

_  
A hora finalmente tinha chegado._

O silêncio só não se fazia absoluto pelos barulhos dos traços dos lápis enquanto faziam a prova. O novo grupo de olhos de águia já começara a andar, dispersos pela sala, atentos a tudo.

Obito pegou seu lápis e se pôs a ler. Estava um tanto nervoso, ele não era um aluno que poderia ser chamado de exemplar e botânica não era algo que enchia seus olhos de alegria. Mas estudara bastante os resumos que os amigos lhe passaram e aquele dia na biblioteca foi realmente proveitoso. Agora era ver no que daria seus preparativos para tal prova.

Resolvera as duas primeiras questões facilmente. Conhecia a planta da qual tratavam as mesmas questões. Já a vira diversas vezes. Era uma bem pequena, sem flores, folhas com formatos estranhos e possuía uns negócios pontudinhos e engraçados que ele apelidou de "pelinhos". Não eram pelos, na verdade eram minúsculos espinhos, mas eram tão pequenos que se assemelhavam. Tal planta poderia ser facilmente confundida com urtigas, mas Obito as diferenciara de imediato. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de uma prova, cuja nota que ele obteve fora zero, em que metade das questões foi sobre a plantinha.

Dizem que os erros marcam as pessoas, mas não foi por isso que ele aprendera tudo sobre ela. Não. Foi graças a seu melhor amigo, que num acesso de fúria pela nota do Uchiha, depois de ter passado a matéria com ele cinco vezes, colocou dezenas de ramos da planta em sua cama. Obito acordou coçando até os olhos. Sentira todos os efeitos das substâncias da planta na própria pele. Ele ainda se coçava quando se lembrava disso, mas nunca mais se esqueceu dessa matéria. Aliás, ele não podia mesmo era esquecer-se de dar o troco em Kakashi.

Ele continuou a resolver as questões, pulando as que não sabia, mas até que estava indo bem. Ouviu um barulho e levantou a cabeça, assim como os demais alunos. Alguém havia sido pego. Um garoto ruivo se debatia nos braços de dois dos novos vigias, que o arrastavam para fora da sala, enquanto afirmava veementemente ser inocente. O ruivo foi levado com a permissão de Tsunade. Sua expressão era de puro desgosto.

Os dois vigias voltaram a seus postos juntamente com os demais quatro. Os trinta e cinco, nas cadeiras, agiam normalmente, como se fosse uma coisa corriqueira. Pareciam mais experientes, ao contrário dos vigias andarilhos, que estavam um tanto aturdidos com o estardalhaço do ruivo. Pelo jeito todos eles deveriam ser alunos. Ainda ouviam-se burburinhos baixos e os alunos olhavam-se assustados. Em meio a aquela pequena confusão, Obito pôde ver a amiga, Rin, sentada a seis cadeiras à frente da dele e em duas filas ao lado. Trocaram um sorriso rápido e ele pode ler um "boa sorte" nos lábios dela, antes que ela se virasse para a frente.

- Calem a boca!! – Gritou a loira, enfurecida.

Instantaneamente o silêncio se refez. Os alunos voltaram a olhar para suas provas e os lápis voltaram a riscar.

Obito largou, por um instante, o lápis na mesa e levou as mãos às têmporas. Sua cabeça latejava mais do nunca agora. Com movimentos circulares dos dedos ele tentava amenizar os sintomas da sua última "falta de responsabilidade".

Rin estava se saindo muitíssimo bem. Aquela prova estava muito fácil. Mas também, estava treinando pra ser uma boa médica-nin, conhecia bastante sobre a flora de Konoha e seus arredores. O exame estava tão tranqüilo quanto um exercício marcado em sala. Já havia feito oitenta por cento das questões. Tinha tempo de sobra. Ela queria saber como estava Obito. Ele não estava muito bem quando entraram. Era preocupante. Parara algumas vezes de fazer seu exame pensando na saúde do outro. Ele realmente era muito imaturo. Se ele queria tanto encher a cara porque não escolheu outro dia? Ela devia ter ficado e insistido para Obito não ir. Agora ele estava daquele jeito.

Ela sabia que essa preocupação toda não iria ajudá-lo agora, mas é difícil deixar de se preocupar com seu irmãozinho do coração que, aliás, podia ter sido mais sensato e pensado que ia deixar todo mundo aflito. E Kakashi bem que tinha o avisado. Ah, Kakashi, geniozinho maluco que ela adorava muito. Ele estava andando três fileiras ao lado da dela, muito vigilante, mas Rin podia notar os olhares do rapaz desviarem-se, vez ou outra, para o amigo e, pela cara que fazia, imaginou que Obito não estivesse tão bem quanto queriam. O Hatake, como todos os vigias, estava usando um uniforme preto com o símbolo da folha em branco nas costas. A camisa lhe caía muito bem. O preto contrastava com sua tez pálida de uma forma harmoniosa, ficava incrivelmente charmoso. Ai, ai.. Seus meninos estavam crescendo. E surgiu-lhe à mente a idéia de que, nos grupos de alunos que o jounnin ajudava, nem todas as garotas pediam ajuda a Kakashi por interesse na matéria, mas sim no professor. ¬¬'.. Que absurdo! Isso a incomodava. Profundamente! Onde já se viu? Garotas assanhadas... Mas pra que estava se preocupando com isso agora? ¬¬ Culpa de Obito! Se não estivesse se preocupando com ele não teria perdido os pensamentos até esse ponto. Ela voltou os olhos para o exame e pôs-se a resolver as questões.

Uma luz muito irritante insistia em entrar pela janela e incomodar Obito. Ele olhou para o relógio, ainda tinha duas horas e quarenta e cinco minutos. Já havia feito boa parte da prova e constatava que Kakashi tinha certa razão. A prova até que estava fácil. Bem, na medida do possível. Não era o que ele diria "Oh, que fácil", mas aquele exame não o assustava e em nenhuma das vezes ele teve a impressão de estar lendo grego. As questões que não sabia, ele tinha certeza já ter ouvido falar, mas não se lembrava ou na hora em que estudava tal matéria não dera muita atenção.

Durante o tempo que se seguiu, mais oito pessoas foram tiradas da sala. O sistema era bastante rigoroso, aqueles que eram pegos colando eram reprovados automaticamente e os que eram apenas suspeitos eram levados para uma sala para serem revistados, tanto as vestes quanto a mente. Sistema este que assustava o Uchiha, embora nada fizesse para tirar vantagem sobre os demais alunos, temia que descobrissem que não fazia a prova nas melhores condições. Isso era uma desvantagem apenas para ele, mas o hokage com certeza não gostaria de saber.

Ahn, isso era tão complicado. Melhor que não pensasse nisso agora.

Pegou o lápis novamente e recomeçou a pensar sobre as questões.

Ora ou outra segurava risos, lembrando de todo o teatro e as encenações que ele, Kakashi e Rin haviam feito no dia anterior. Podia ver claramente tudo, como se fosse um filme.

Ele e Kakashi fingindo serem cascas de uma planta, cuja semente fica guardada dentro dessa casca que racha quando madura lançando a semente pra bem longe do pé que lhe deu origem. Quando ele e o amigo "racharam", cada um era metade da casca, acabaram exagerando na força e lançando a Rin-semente alto de mais.

A semente acabara achatando as duas metades da casca no chão da biblioteca.

Ele podia jurar que em toda história da natureza, Rin era a primeira semente que corria enfurecida atrás das cascas. E apostava que nenhuma outra semente havia reclamado antes. Com certeza nenhuma semente falava tanto quanto Rin. A bibliotecária quase havia expulsado-os pelo barulho, mas ele tinha de confessar, fora muito divertido.

Cada verso, rima e cena lembradas auxiliaram o moreno a continuar a prova. A única coisa que lhe incomodava agora era sua saúde. O estômago começara a dar voltas, a cabeça ainda latejava e sua visão começava a ficar embaçada. Ele não havia comido direito e sentia-se um pouco fraco.

Respirou lenta e profundamente, como se dessa forma pudesse expirar tudo o que lhe consumia e fazia mal. Viu que alguns alunos já haviam terminado a prova e saiam, entre eles estava Rin. Kakashi os acompanhou até a porta e disse algo à amiga antes que ela saísse.

Obito olhou a seu lado e teve a surpresa que lhe completara todo o mal estar que sentira até agora. Na cadeira vizinha à sua estava ela, a garota maluca com quem trombara na rua. Sentiu o sangue ferver ao lembrar-se da cena em que se meteram. Quem ela pensava que era para falar com ele daquele modo?

Era só o que lhe faltava, fazer sua prova ao lado daquela desvairada. Mais uma vez respirou profundamente, dessa vez com os olhos fechados. Quem sabe quando abrisse, ela não sumiria? Não sumiu.

Voltou os olhos para sua prova, irritado, mas não conseguia deixar de olhá-la de canto de olho de vez em quando. Ninguém sabe o que ela poderia estar aprontando.

Em uma das vezes em que, discretamente, olhara para a moça vira-a fazer-lhe língua, numa careta travessa. Ah! Aquilo era o cúmulo. Será que ninguém podia tirá-la dali?

Ele levou a atenção para a folha novamente e evitou encará-la de novo. Franzia o cenho, reprovador.

Tudo a sua volta deu um giro de quase trezentos e sessenta graus em alguns segundos. Ele realmente não estava bem. Um pequeno baque foi ouvido por Obito. Deixara seu lápis cair no chão. Suas mãos tremiam descontroladamente. Isso só podia ser castigo. Sim. Kami estava castigando-o por ter exagerado na bebida no dia antes de seu exame.

Pôs as mãos sobre os olhos, a fim de tentar relaxar. Esperou alguns minutos e baixou-as, podendo ver que estava perdendo a cor. Ele estava tão pálido quanto Kakashi normalmente era. Talvez fosse melhor se apressar e terminar o exame o quanto antes para poder sair rápido do local. Seu estômago o avisava que ele precisava de um remédio urgentemente.

Curvou seu corpo para baixo para recuperar seu lápis que rolara um pouco longe de onde ele estava. Ao chegar perto pôde sentir sua garganta queimar, algo muito ácido lhe chegara próximo à boca e ele sabia exatamente o que era. Porque ele não tomara prevenções antes de vir a essa maldita prova? Encostou as pontas dos dedos no lápis, que rolou para os pés da garota. Ela olhou pra baixo e ele pôde ver um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, e devia admitir, não gostou nada. E no segundo seguinte ela chutou o lápis, que rodopiou velozmente para o outro canto da sala.

Seu dia não poderia ficar melhor. Garota infeliz! Ouviria poucas e boas. Ele se endireitou, arrumando a postura na cadeira e virou-se para ela pronto a extravasar tudo o que podia, mas antes que pudesse começar sentiu uma mão pousar-lhe sobre o ombro. Procurou seu dono e deparou-se com Kakashi. Ficara extremamente aliviado, ele com certeza ia tirá-la dali.

- Tsunade-sama, peço permissão para retirar este aluno da sala. Está importunando aos demais e é necessário que seja averiguada a possibilidade de ele estar tentando passar respostas. – Disse Kakashi num tom frio que ele não ouvia fazia muito tempo.

A loira assentiu com a cabeça e Obito começou a entrar em desespero. O que ele estava pensando afinal? Ele tinha enlouquecido ou o que? Seria justo que fizesse aquilo se ele realmente fosse culpado, mas não era.

- Levante-se. – Ele falou em tom baixo, mas firme.

Indignado, o Uchiha obedeceu. Levantou-se, mas deixou bem claro ao Hatake, numa expressão contrariada, que ele não aprovava esta atitude. Aliás, ainda espera ver o orbe negro e exposto do amigo se curvar, esboçando um sorriso, e ouvi-lo dizer que fora brincadeira. Apenas pra ver como ele reagiria. Mas não foi essa a cena que presenciou. O amigo lhe empurrara de leve, conduzindo-o para fora do local. A expressão era fria e impassível. Obito apenas continuava a caminhar, chocado. Ao chegarem próximos à porta do local ele parou e virou-se para o mascarado, ainda na esperança de toda aquela confusão se desfazer.

O rapaz apenas o empurrou um tanto mais forte, para que passassem pela porta. Ele o viu fechar a mesma. Ao saírem, Obito observou que havia ainda mais alguns ninjas na extensão do corredor pelo qual Kakashi o guiava. Alguns estavam distraídos com pergaminhos outros faziam, com a cabeça, sinal de cumprimento ao Hatake enquanto passavam.

Então era isso. Não houvera engano. Estava a caminho da sala onde seria revistado e entupido de perguntas. E pra melhorar, seu estômago voltara a lhe perturbar. Estava fraco e sua visão muito debilitada. Enjoado e completamente confuso, Obito continuou seu trajeto, vacilante. Eles viraram o corredor e já não havia mais ninguém. O moreno podia ver a porta da sala entreaberta, mas para sua surpresa não entraram lá, continuaram em frente. Já não entendia mais nada. Num deslize, quase foi ao chão, mas fora amparado pelo jounnin.

- Vem cá. Apóia-se em mim. – Kakashi passou o braço do outro por cima dos próprios ombros, para lhe ajudar a manter-se de pé.

- O que está acontecendo afinal das contas? Você não devia estar me revistando? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Porque o faria se você não fez nada de errado? – O mascarado esboçou um meio sorriso.

- Então pra que me tirou de lá?

- Fica quieto. Te explico depois. Só anda.

Não conformado, mas aliviado, o Uchiha apoiou-se melhor ao amigo, que o levou para uma outra sala, um pouco mais afastada.

Eles entraram e Kakashi fechou a porta atrás de si. Era uma sala bem pequena, havia uma mesa ao meio dela (N/A: Daquelas de consultório médico. Que eles tacam você pra ver o que vc tem. Mas não sei o nome certo daquilo. oO). Parecia ser uma enfermaria. Ele julgou-a desativada, pela fina camada de poeira sobre uma estante ao canto da sala. Sentada em uma cadeira, estava Rin. Ela tinha uma pequena caixinha em mãos. O Hatake levou-o até a tal mesa e o deixou lá, enquanto Rin, já de pé, pegava um pequeno frasco da caixinha.

- Ta... O que ta acontecendo? – O moreno perguntou, agora sentado.

- Não é óbvio? A Rin vai dar um jeito nesse seu mal estar. – Kakashi respondeu, recostado a uma parede.

- Mas.. Como vocês... O que? Aquilo tudo foi um pretexto..? Han? õ.O

- Calma. É o seguinte: Você não tava com uma cara muito boa quando chegou aqui. A gente sabia que você ia acabar passando mal. Então, enquanto você estava entrando, eu troquei umas palavrinhas com a Anko, aquela menina que estava do seu lado, e pedi a ela que fizesse uma pequena confusão com você quando eu desse a ela um sinal. Esse seria o pretexto pra eu tirar você de sala e te trazer pra cá. Entendeu?

- Hamm... É. Mas e a Rin? Você soube disso a que horas? – Ele olhou atordoado para a amiga, que colocava o frasco em suas mãos.

- Kakashi me avisou quando eu estava saindo, o ajudei a bolar parte da sua fuga. - Ela disse, enquanto o moreno bebia o conteúdo do frasco fazendo uma careta. – Deite-se.

- Pra que?

- Acha que uma dose de remédio vai te curar a tempo de voltar pra sala? Vai só ajudar, mas tenho que acelerar o processo. Deita logo. – Ela o empurrou, fazendo-o deitar-se.

- Vai usar chakra em mim?

- Vou. – Ela falou, posicionando as mãos unidas a dois palmos de altura do umbigo do moreno, e começando uma transferência de chakra.

Ele olhava para o teto. Aquilo era estranho. Chakra na sua barriga. E se ele vomitasse de vez? Os dois companheiros permaneciam calados durante o processo.

- Espera aí. – Obito disse, ainda deitado – Se eu fosse pego seria reprovado.Vocês estão fazendo algo ilegal. Principalmente você, Kakashi.

- Não exatamente. As minhas regras eram pra impedir que os alunos colassem e punir a todos que o fizessem. Nada foi dito sobre pessoas doentes. E Rin não está na tarefa de zelar pelo procedimento tranqüilo do exame, portanto não deve nada a ninguém. Tendo em vista que o hokage o puniria, se descobrisse, nós não quebramos regras, só impedimos que isso acontecesse. Não é ilegal, só um tanto ousado. – Disse o mascarado, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Há. Quem te viu quem te vê Hatake. Burlando regras. – Um sorriso orgulhoso brotou no rosto de Obito.

- Não chame de burlar, é mais.. Achar brechas. - Ele disse, numa piscadela marota ao amigo. – Não acha, Rin?

- Lógico. - Ela respondeu num sorriso igualmente travesso, sem desviar os olhos do serviço que fazia e passou a explicar ao Uchiha – Seria injusto ele reprovar você, Obito. Essa atitude errada que você teve só prejudicou a você mesmo. Fez a prova quase inteira passando mal. A única coisa que nós fizemos foi impedir que você colocasse o seu café da manhã à mostra pra todos na sala e que o hokage te reprovasse por isso. Pronto. – Ela disse, indo para junto de Kakashi para que Obito pudesse se levantar. – Como se sente?

- Bem melhor. – Ele olhou para os outros. – Vocês são doidos. Obrigado.

- Agora vamos logo. – Apressou o Hatake. – Antes que o hokage descubra e sobre pra nós.

- Ué, você não disse que isso não era ilegal? Era só uma brecha? – Ele sorriu.

-É. Mas se eles descobrem que eu achei uma brecha na regra deles a coisa fica feia. Nem todo mundo sabe perder. – Ele devolveu o sorriso.

Eles saíram da sala. Rin seguiu para a saída do prédio e os outros dois para o caminho de volta à sala. Obito viu a mesma expressão séria voltar ao rosto de Kakashi.

- E pensar que essa sua cara de mau, me assustou agora a pouco. Seu fingido. – Ele disse, segurando risadas e viu o rosto sério do companheiro transformar-se num sorriso que ele não conseguiu conter. E a reação veio seguida de um tapa na orelha do Uchiha.

- Cala a boca Obito.

Voltaram em silêncio e entraram novamente na sala do exame. Ele fez um sinal à Tsunade, indicando que Obito estava "limpo". Não havia tentado passar respostas a ninguém. O Uchiha sentou-se em seu lugar de novo, olhou o relógio e constatou que ainda tinha uma hora e meia para terminar sua prova. Seria tempo suficiente. Kakashi lhe entregou um novo lápis, já que a tal Anko havia chutado o seu pra longe, e com o tempo restante rapaz dedicou-se à prova.

Agora que já se sentia melhor, as lembranças das matérias pareciam vir com mais facilidade à sua mente.

Faltando quinze minutos para o término da prova, Obito entrega triunfante o seu exame à loira de grande comissão frontal. Havia poucos alunos na sala agora. Ele passou e acenou ao amigo para avisar-lhe que o esperaria do lado de fora.

Como Kakashi era um dos vigias, teria de ficar com os outros até o último aluno se retirar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Aff. To cansado. – O mascarado disse, sentando-se à mesa com os dois amigos numa sorveteria. – Ser vigia de prova é um saco. – Espreguiçou-se.

- Então ta cansado de que? – O Uchiha lhe perguntou, tirando a colher, já sem sorvete, da boca.

- Sei lá. Cansado de tanto tédio. – Ele debruçou sobre a mesa e escondeu o rosto entre os braços, como se fosse dormir.

- Ah, Kakashi?

- Hm?

- Porque a tal Anko resolveu ajudar nisso? – Obito questionou.

- Me devia uns favores. Tirei-a de uma confusão uma vez.

- Eu sabia que a cara de barraqueira dela tinha um por que. ¬¬

- Você a conhece? – Rin perguntou

- É a doida que eu falei pra vocês.

- Hm. – Kakashi arrumou o rosto nos braços.

- Kakashi? – Rin lhe chamou.

- Hm? – Ele abriu um dos olhos preguiçosamente, sua conhecida expressão "de paisagem" voltando ao seu rosto.

- Quer sorvete? – Ela riu, travessa.

- Nem começa. – Fechou o olho e abriu um sorriso, tirando gargalhadas da amiga.

- Ah, é. – Obito sobressaltou-se. – Que estória de guerra de sorvete era aquela, hein?

Alguns minutos se passaram, mas a resposta não veio.

- E aí? Quem responde? ¬¬

- Eu to comendo. Kakashi, explica você.

- Eu não.

- Por quê? – Questionou o moreno.

- Quero não. To com preguiça. – Ele acomodou melhor o rosto nos braços.

- Ah, ta. Eu conto então. Que coisa Kakashi. ¬¬

- Hunf! – Ele resmungou, sem sequer se mexer.

- É que ontem, depois que você foi à festa, eu resolvi desenterrar o Kakashi de casa. Você sabe.. Pra ver se ele respira e esquece os estudos um pouco. Só que ele começou a falar das propriedades de um negócio que tem no chocolate..aí eu enfezei, a gente começou a discutir não sei o que e eu taquei sorvete na cara dele, daí ele me esfregou sorvete também..ficamos lambrecados..aí apareceu um fantasma e demos o fora do parque. Fim!

- o.O? Fantasma?

- Fantasma nada, Obito. Ela devia estar meio doidinha, gripando, ou então foi um vento do pólo norte e ela arrepiou e achou que fosse fantasma. – Explicou Kakashi, que continuava imóvel.

- Agora você fala né? ¬¬ - Rin reclamou.

- Você ta dizendo besteira. Não posso ficar quieto. Pode ter sido qualquer coisa, menos fantasma. Fala sério, Rin. Hunf! Fantasma.. ¬¬

- Fantasma, gripando.. Mas vocês são dois bocós mesmo. ¬¬ Está óbvio o que foi.

- Foi o que então, Einstein? ¬¬ - falou Rin.

- Gente! Ta na cara.. u.u' ..Não é possível que só vocês não vêem isso.Não acredito que eu é que vou ter que dizer pra vocês.

- Diz logo! Ò.Ó – Enfureceu-se o Hatake, que finalmente levantou o rosto.

- Ta. Mas não fiquem bravos. É estúpido de tão na cara. – Ele levantou os olhos – Ai...Eu VOU MESMO ter que abrir os olhos deles desse jeito? – Ele disse, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros dois.

-Anda Obito. Ò.Ó – Apressou Rin.

- Ta. Ta – Ele fez uma cara de "conhecedor do universo" e prosseguiu. - O sorvete. u.u Não é óbvio? Ela tava cheia de sorvete, que é gelado, e daí arrepiou-se. 8D

- ¬¬'' Jura que o sorvete é gelado? Se não tivesse me avisado eu não teria percebido. – debochou a menina, vendo o moreno fazer-lhe língua.

- Bem, é uma hipótese. Mas quem liga? Não foi fantasma e acabou. - Kakashi voltou a colocar o rosto nos braços.

- Ta. Mas eu aposto que aquele sorvete tinha alguma coisa sombria. – A menina disse, muito séria.

- Ah, Rin. ¬¬

- Alguma coisa sombria faz o sorvete gelar? o.o – Espantou-se Obito. – Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com as geladeiras e congeladores. o.o''

- "Ah" o que, Kakashi? Deve ser sim. – Ela disse convicta.

- Só porque você quer! – Ele retorquiu.

- Quem será que apaga a luz da geladeira quando a gente fecha a porta? – O Uchiha, olhando para o céu, continuava falando alto em seus devaneios.

- Ah, deixa pra lá. – Ela cansou-se.

- Hunf! ¬¬

- Quem será..? o.o

O assunto aos poucos foi morrendo e os três começaram a sentir o peso do que fizeram. Pela lei, exatamente, não era nada, mas incomodava.

- Sou só eu ou mais alguém quer fazer uma visita ao hokage? i.i – Obito disse, mexendo no restinho do sorvete que ficara ao fundo do pote.

- Estava pensando nisso. De repente bateu uma saudade... – Rin concordou.

Olharam-se, os três, culpados. Que droga! Porque se sentirem culpados se tecnicamente não transgrediram as normas.

- Dá um aperto, né? – A garota baixou o rosto.

- É. To me sentindo um fugitivo procurado. i.i Ah! Kami! Um traidor. - Colocou o rosto entre as mãos, desesperado.

- Menos Kakashi. Bem, menos. ¬¬ - O Uchiha disse – Mas, eu acho que deveríamos contar a ele.

- Ele vai te reprovar. Vai ser tudo em vão. – Alertou a Kunoichi.

- É um risco a correr. Acho que devemos. – Ele continuou afirmando.

- Onde é que eu tava com a cabeça? Se eu não tivesse inventado essa maluquice talvez você não precisasse ser reprovado. E provavelmente ele vai brigar com a Rin também. Meti nós três em encrenca. Kuso! Me desculpa, mas não achei certo você perder a prova por aquilo. Tive que fazer alguma coisa. – Kakashi colou o rosto à mesa.

- Ei! Que mania de se culpar por tudo! Se você não tivesse inventado essa maluquice eu teria vomitado no meio do exame. Eu tava muito mal. Preciso agradecer a vocês dois. Não sei o que seria sem vocês, dois doidos, do meu lado. E eu tenho certeza que a Rin estava de acordo, não é?

- Sempre estive. E faria tudo de novo. Sempre juntos, certo?

- CERTO! – O moreno gritou.

- Certo. – O Hatake confirmou, num meio sorriso.

- Sabem o que parecemos? – Obito levantou-se da mesa.

- Hm? - O outro ergueu os olhos.

- Três mosqueteiros. – Ele disse, com um sorriso "colgate" estampado no rosto.

- Ai, lá vem ele. – Rin fechou os olhos, tirando um sorriso do jounnin.

- Vocês estiveram comigo nesse momento difícil. Eu vou estar com vocês em todos os momentos também. Sempre juntos. Talvez a gente se ferre com o Hokage, mas meu consolo é que vamos estar juntos. Enfrentaremos isso como um time, como amigos.

- Uou! É isso aí! – A Kunoichi festejou, enquanto Obito agitava os braços quase como se estivesse comemorando uma vitória em campeonato.

Kakashi não conteve os risos, aquilo era cômico.

- Legal! Castigo em grupo. Até fiquei animado. – Ele ironizou, mas sem conseguir deixar de achar graça na situação. Era bom estar com eles.

- Ótimo – O moreno estica a mão– Um por todos..

Ta. Kami, ele estava insano. Mas o que custava se juntar, não é? Em meio a isso o Hatake une a mão a do amigo.

- Vem Rin. – Ele chamou.

- Ah, não. Vocês não vão me fazer pagar esse mico aqui na frente de todo mundo. – Ela comentou, olhando a sorveteria lotada.

- Deixa de ser estraga prazeres. – Obito fez uma cara chateada.

- É. Vem logo.

Eles realmente não iriam desistir. Estavam passando dos limites da besteira. Ela até entendia, afinal, garotos não têm muito senso de ridículo mesmo, mas aquilo... Ai Ai.

- Ai! Ta bom.. – Ela vira os olhos e une a mão a dos outros dois.

- De novo. – Gritou o Uchiha – Um por todos..

- E todos por um!! – Os outros gritaram em uníssono. Kakashi tão bem-disposto quanto o Uchiha, Rin, incrivelmente vermelha.

- ÉÉÉ – Festejou o Uchiha acenando pra todos na sorveteria, que olhavam achando um tanto... Incomum.

- Ai.. Quanta felicidade junta, Kami-sama! Tira-me daqui. – A garota cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Então vamos lá ser castigados de uma vez!! – O Hatake animara-se.

- ÉÉÉ – Mais pulos de Obito.

Porque os garotos são tão infantis? Nem Kakashi escapou dessa. A convivência com Obito não estava lhe fazendo muito bem.

Estavam agora a caminho do prédio do Hokage. Andavam devagar, olhando o movimento. Estava um dia agradável e os dois meninos ainda estavam comemorando, radiantes, o castigo.

- Da próxima vez, tentem ser mais discretos nas comemorações. – Ela disse, com o rosto ainda rubro.

- Ah, Rin. E aquela amizade toda que você estava apoiando?

- Continuo apoiando, Kakashi. Só peço pra serem menos chamativos, por favor.

- Assim é que é legal. – Obito disse, colocando a língua pra fora e agitando a cabeça, como um roqueiro.

- Oh Yeah! – Concordou o outro.

- Nossa! Não sei se prefiro vocês dois brigando feito cão e gato ou brincando como duas crianças. Era um saco as brigas de vocês, mas depois que entraram nessa de amiguinhos estão um nojo. Umas brincadeiras esquisitas. ¬¬' – a garota disse, contrariada.

- Brincadeira de garoto é assim mesmo. Para de pegar no pé. Deixa de chatice, parece o Kakashi.

- Ei!

- Sabe que é brincadeira. xD

- Hunf! ¬¬

- Arrf! Meninos..¬¬'

Seguiram ao prédio do Hokage.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

- Bem... Pelo que pude entender.. Sr. Uchiha fez a prova depois de beber ontem e vocês dois estiveram prontos a ajudá-lo a não ser descoberto.

- Hai, mas eu fui o responsável por isso. Não os puna, Hokage-sama. – Kakashi disse.

- Não. Fui eu que tornei essa irresponsabilidade possível. Armei metade da "fuga" dele. – A kunoichi fez questão de assumir a culpa.

- Se eu não tivesse aceitado, nem estaríamos aqui. – Obito tinha sua parcela de culpa e sabia disso.

Os três miravam o chão, a loira do exame olhava-os um tanto chocada. E o Hokage parecia analisá-los da cadeira em que estava. Ele entrelaçou os dedos das mãos e expirou o ar inalado ruidosamente.

Os jovens shinobis à sua frente suavam frio, a expressão do Hokage não era das mais satisfeitas.

- Muito bonito... O que acham que eu deveria fazer? - O semblante sério do Hokage continuava em vigor.

Não responderam. Só sabiam que estavam fritos.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oi gente.**

**Bem ..ta aí mais um cap.**

**Espero que tenha ficado tragável. x.x**

**Eu queria agradecer a todos que vêm acompanhando a fic.**

**E agradecer também pelas reviews.n.n**

**Nocturn: **

Que bom que te agradou.

Mas você disse que ia postar e até agora nada. ¬¬

Mas sim..sorvete de chocolate é mto bom. xD Tbm amo. ¬

Vlw pela review

**Jaque Weasley: **

xD gasparzinhu sim. xD

Não precisa esculachar o Obito. É que ele meio sonsinho mesmo. n.n

Rsrs Próx rodada..foda! xD

Nee-Chan..o que são plocs? o.o

Com certeza o Icha Icha vai estar envolvido, mas não sei exatamente quando e nem o quanto. São coisas ainda a serem decididas. xD

E é verdade sim..a estória das rugas lá..u.u

Vcs são um bando de doidas. Ficam c/ rugas por ficarem pensando em não terem rugas. X.x

E já q vc vai me matar depois da fic..eu acho que paro ela por aki msmo. U.u

O q acha da idéia? xD Assim eu num morro e posso te enxer o saco mais tempo. n.n

Rsrs Abraço

Vlw pela review, Nee-Chan malvada. xD

**Fernanda-chaan:**

É ela mesma. xD

Será por causa do Genma? Só lendu p/ ver. xD

Rsrs espero que tenha gostado.

E vlw pela review.

**Eeva Uchiha7:**

Yeah! Vc acertou. É a Anko mesmo. n.n

Pode ser.. ou Konoha é inocente ou os dois é que são tapados.. xD

Quem não ama chocolate? ¬

Ah, e o Kakashi agradece o teu elogio. xD

E mto obrigado pela review. xD

**Uchiha JL:**

Que bom ki vc gostou. xD

Ta todo mundo amando a Rin..Incrível isso. o.o

Menina carismática. ;D

Pode cobrar xD To fikando acostumado c/ as cobranças já. n.n'

Vlw pela review.

**É isso aí gente. n.n**

**Espero que tenha dado pra curtir o capítulo.**

**Não sei se ficou bom.**

**Por favor, me digam o que estão achando.**

**Preciso mto da opinião de vcs, sério. To muito inseguro c/ isso tudo.**

**É um estilo bem diferente das minhas fics de humor da Akatsuki. **

**E de novo queria agradecer a vocês.**

**Às vezes me da vontade de deixar isso tudo pra lá, mas vocês me animam a escrever.. E esse capítulo é dedicado a todos os meus leitores, porque se não fosse por vocês nenhuma das minhas bobagens estariam postadas aqui. De verdade, muito obrigado a todos.**

**Mto obrigado gente. n.n**

**Ja Ne**


	5. Veredicto

Os três miravam o chão, a loira do exame olhava-os um tanto chocada

**Gente!! Desculpa!**

**Eu sei que eu to atrasado ok? Mas é ki fikei bem enrolado por aki.**

**Bem.. reviews respondidas ao fim da fic e eu num vou mais enrolar.**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Os três miravam o chão, a loira do exame olhava-os um tanto chocada. E o Hokage parecia analisá-los da cadeira em que estava. Ele entrelaçou os dedos das mãos e expirou o ar inalado ruidosamente._

_Os jovens shinobis à sua frente suavam frio, a expressão do Hokage não era das mais satisfeitas._

_- Muito bonito... O que acham que eu deveria fazer? - O semblante sério do Hokage continuava em vigor. _

_Não responderam. Só sabiam que estavam fritos._

O Hokage expirou mais uma vez, os olhos cerrados.

- Sandaime-sama, sabemos que o que nós fizemos foi absolutamente abominável. Aceitaremos, sem nenhuma objeção, qualquer que seja o castigo que o senhor venha a aplicar. – O ninja prateado disse, num tom envergonhado, mirando o chão.

- Sabemos que era proibido Obito ter feito a prova no estado em que estava e fomos cúmplices. Inclusive, vamos entender se nossos exames forem anulados. – A garota completou, igualmente encabulada.

O moreno concordava silenciosamente, meneando a cabeça na vertical.

- Na verdade – Começou o Hokage – Eu não iria realmente reprová-lo. Esse aviso era mais para assustar os alunos, se não houvesse uma punição severa eles fariam. Mas, o Sr. Uchiha é sempre uma exceção para as regras. Pra todas mesmo, não é, Sr. Hatake? – O garoto abaixou ainda mais a cabeça. – Ai, meu aluno perfeito. Só espero que não passe disso. – O mais velho lamentou pra si mesmo. – Enfim, tecnicamente não cometeram falta alguma, já que não era um decreto meu. Mas pensaram ser um e o quebraram assim mesmo, não vou reprová-los, mas vou puni-los.

- O QUE?? NÃÃÃÃOOO!! ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!! NÃO ERA REGRA!! – Obito gritou exasperado, levando, do amigo, um tapa estalado na nuca. Ele ainda podia ouvi-lo ecoando no interior do seu crânio. – PORQUE FEZ ISSO KAKASHI?? Ò.Ó

- Silêncio Obito!! – Advertiu o Hatake, escutando o amigo resmungar.

- Bem, - o Sandaime continuou, ignorando a interrupção do Uchiha - Mas tendo em vista a honestidade que tiveram em virem me confessar, o visível arrependimento de vocês, o motivo pelo qual fizeram isso, o esforço em ajudarem-se e também... O excelente, e inesperado, noventa e três que o Sr. Uchiha obteve nos exames...

-Como?? E-Eu tirei noventa e três?? O.O Ju-Jura?? Pé-Péra!! Vocês já têm o resultado?? – O moreno atrapalhou-se num misto de surpresa e confusão. Os amigos também boquiabertos.

- O exame já terminou há algumas horas, Sr. Uchiha , e os ninjas responsáveis por ele estão trabalhando nele desde que ele teve seu horário encerrado. Os resultados chegam pra mim de hora em hora, e a sala em que vocês estavam foi a terceira, portanto já tenho seus resultados em mãos. E sim Sr. Uchiha, seu resultado, surpreendentemente, foi noventa e três. Tem melhorado bastante suas notas, mas este foi um salto que eu não esperava. Alguém andou estudando mais, han? – Ele sorriu aos três jovens shinobis. -

Suas companhias são realmente boas, devia aproveitá-las melhor. Os Srs. – Sarutobi voltou-se aos outros dois. – Já têm consciência das notas que tiraram, eu presumo. – Ambos menearam afirmativamente a cabeça, Rin bem contente, já Kakashi sem surpresa alguma, até com certo "Q" de tédio. O Hokage soltou um risinho rouco. – Tão cansado de tirar notas máximas assim, Sr. Hatake? Não tem mais graça, han?

O garoto apenas virou o rosto e passou a encarar a lata de lixo, um tanto mal-humorado. Ninguém tinha nada com o que ele estava cansado ou não de fazer. Não gostava nem um pouco dessa intromissão, nunca gostara das pessoas tentando adivinhar o que se passava em sua mente. Continuava muito fechado para quase todos. Os únicos que tinham alguma liberdade com o jovem jounnin eram os dois amigos, Obito e Rin.

Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas foi o modo como cresceu e toda essa intimidade com as pessoas não lhe era normal. O que para muitos podia ser um gesto casual, para o jounnin era uma invasão. Às vezes ainda tinha dúvidas sobre o quanto podia falar ou se abrir, mesmo com os amigos. Pra ele, todo aquele excesso de sentimentalismo, comum aos demais jovens, era ainda um sinal de fraqueza. Já se acostumara com isso quando vinha das pessoas, mas vindo dele era inaceitável. Não que não confiasse em Rin ou em Obito, muito pelo contrário, confiava sua própria vida a eles, só.. Era estranho se expor tanto.

- Não devia ser tão severo consigo mesmo, _Kakashi_. – O mais velho lhe disse, paternalmente, vendo o garoto voltando a desviar o olhar e fechar a cara, ainda não gostando do assunto.

- Hokage-sama. – Um shinobi chamou-o da porta – Desculpe-me a intromissão, mas..

- ME SOLTA!! EU JÁ DISSE QUE SEI ANDAR SOZINHA! – A garota deu-lhe um pisão e entrou na sala, deixando um sorriso no rosto, já acostumado, do Sandaime.

- Ai! Ai! Essa.. Ai.. Aqui.. Disse que também está envolvida.. Ai.. No incidente. – O shinobi falou se afastando do local e praguejando contra a garota de lisos cabelos roxos, enquanto esta entrava com toda a casualidade na sala do Sandaime.

-Tudo bom, velho Hokage? – Ela tinha agora um sorriso tão rasgado quanto os sorrisos espalhafatosos de Obito. – Sua garota problema chegou pra assumir a culpa nesse crime de mestre também! xD

Obito estava atônito com a entrada daquele ser. Poxa foi muito legal. Ele podia ter feito uma coisa dessas. Burro! Porque não pensara nisso antes. E quem ela pensa que é? ELE era o garoto problema de Konoha. Garota irritante. ¬¬

Rin olhava de Anko para o Kage do país do fogo, sem saber o que esperar como resposta dele aos atos da moça. Kakashi bateu com força a mão na própria testa, como aquela garota podia ser tão insensata a esse ponto?! Por Kami, que o Hokage não achasse aquilo insolência demais ou estariam os quatro perdidos.

Vendo a reação do jounnin, a garota parou em frente a ele e apertou-lhe as bochechas.

- Own, vai ficar emburradinho? – Ela disse numa voz forçadamente inocente

- Sossega Anko. ¬¬' – Ele tirou as mãos da garota de seu rosto.

- Nhá! Você sabe que eu não posso perder a oportunidade de te irritar, - Voltou a fazer a voz inocente - Seu Nerd esquisitinho. – Ela lhe deu um sorriso e uma piscadela sapeca.

- Aff! ¬¬

- Sou só eu ou você também está boiando aqui? – Rin sussurrou para Obito, que segurava a vontade de estraçalhar aquela garota. Jamais ia esquecer a prepotência que ela teve quando trombaram no outro dia. E aquele sorriso? Era DELE! Sua marca registrada! E agora ainda queria roubar SEU cargo de garoto problema.

- Também estou perdido nessa conversa. – Ele sussurrou de volta, sem tirar os olhos da chatinha.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Srtª Anko, já recebi o seu.. Memorando... Sobre a situação agora a pouco. Não se preocupe você não estará excluída da punição, se era o que estava querendo.

- Hai, Hokage-sama. Domo arigatou!! – A moça voltou a ter no rosto, AQUELE sorriso.

A loira, apenas esperava o decorrer da cena, achando-a estranhamente.. Anormal. Era a primeira vez que via alunos buscando o próprio castigo do modo que vieram estes.

- Muito bem. Já que estão todos de acordo.. Tsunade-san, deixo a punição dos meus shinobis em suas capazes mãos.

- Hai, Hokage-sama.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

O sol se punha por de trás das montanhas, deixando apenas os restos de seus raios alaranjados entrando pela janela da sala de Sarutobi.

- Hokage-sama, eles já se foram. – Ela parou um instante – Que tipo de punição espera para essas crianças?

- Nada de muito severo. Apenas algo que lhes tome o tempo e os ensine. Uma "liçãozinha", nada mais.

- Hai. Prepararei algo. Com sua licença. – Tsunade afastou-se, indo em direção à porta.

- E Tsunade...

- Hai?

- Sem torturas ou castigos físicos. – Ele advertiu, conhecendo bem a mulher à sua frente.

- Hai,... Hokage-sama. – Ele a ouviu concordar em meio a murmúrios chateados, enquanto saia de sua sala.

O Sandaime levantou-se de sua poltrona vermelho vinho, e com passos calmos foi até a janela que lhe dava vista ao monumento dos Hokages, que era a única parte de Konoha agora iluminada pelos poucos raios de sol.

- Você viu? A bagunça que eles arrumaram pelo Uchiha? – Ele dizia tranqüilo e um tanto tristonho, encarando as feições do jovem Yondaime gravadas na pedra. – Isso com certeza é influência sua. Não tenha dúvidas. – Advertiu, em tom de brincadeira, mas logo voltou à realidade. - É, Minato. Tornaram-se amigos afinal. Você os lapidou muito bem. Tens um time de vencedores.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A noite passou tranqüila para a maioria dos habitantes de Konoha. A não ser para certos shinobis um tanto encrencados, à espera de uma punição.

Anko andava sem rumo por todo o apartamento, pensando no seu castigo. Mas não como qualquer um pensaria. A empolgação não podia ser-lhe maior. Queria ver que tipo de coisa poderia lhe ocorrer por aquilo. Como muitos dizem... Queria "pagar pra ver". A animação era tamanha que não podia dormir, seguiu então para sua sala. Procurou por um filme de terror, afinal, não tinha nada melhor pra fazer enquanto esperava o dia raiar.

Rin também não dormia. Rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, tentando achar uma posição confortável, mas não conseguia. A preocupação no que poderia vir não deixava que seu sono aproximasse. Virou-se para a janela, que estava aberta devido ao calor daquela noite, e passou a acompanhar a lenta caminhada das nuvens pelo céu. Não dormiria mesmo, levantou-se. Postou-se à janela e pode ver a janela que correspondia ao quarto de Kakashi, notou a luz acesa. Também perdera o sono. Riu consigo mesma, ele devia estar muito incomodado com isso tudo. Era muito fofa essa preocupação que ele tinha com essas coisas. No mínimo estaria com a consciência pesada demais para dormir. O que estaria fazendo?

O rapaz levantara-se, nunca vira noite tão quente como aquela. Já não era fácil dormir com peso na consciência. Com o calor então... Tornou-se impossível. Jogou a camiseta, ensopada, para o outro canto do quarto, a máscara, agora jazia debaixo de uma pilha de livros. Retirou-se para a cozinha. Precisava de chocolate. Abriu a porta da geladeira, e ainda incomodado com a luz, tateou a prateleira até achar uma enorme barra esperando por ele. O arzinho frio da geladeira estava tão bom, pena que tinha que fechar a porta. Droga de consciência pesada, agora ele não conseguiria dormir o tempo mínimo que precisaria, sabe lá o que isso poderia fazer com ele. Revoltado, arrancou um tablete da barra com os dentes.

E Obito... Hm..

- RROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNCCC!! – Os cordões dos shorts desamarrados, o lençol já não cobria o corpo, apenas estava enrolado na perna direita, que estava metade para fora da cama. A meia que usara naquele dia estava girando, presa no ventilador ligado. Toda aquela agitação de provas, festas, castigos..Ahnn.. O deixaram exausto. O garoto dormia sem problema algum.

Bem... Obito era uma exceção às regras.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ao contrário do que se esperava, o dia amanhecera nublado e consideravelmente fresco.

É. Finalmente aquele estafante curso tinha acabado. Obito escovava os dentes em frente ao espelho, os cabelos negros despenteados.

Nada mais de professores chatos te falando o que fazer, chega de trabalhos, e provas toda vez que lhe dessem na telha. Anko colocava um cinto cinza escuro na cintura fina.

Seria uma pena, conheceram muitos colegas lá, que provavelmente não veriam com tanta freqüência, agora que tinha terminado. Rin passava um batom rosa claro nos lábios bem delineados.

Estariam saindo de lá muito melhor instruídos do que muitos ninjas. Aquilo seria de boa serventia para os que se formaram. E por falar em formar... Droga! Ainda teria de aturar uma fatídica e irritante festa de formatura. Kakashi arrumava a camisa preta ao corpo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Mas agora é hora de se preocuparem com o castigo que terão! – A loira disse severa.

Eram sete horas da manhã. A praça estava vazia, a não ser pelas cinco figuras naquela manhã estranhamente nublada.

- E o que vai ser? – Anko perguntou, animada.

- Bem, como, pra sorte de vocês, o Sandaime mandou-me pegar bem leve com vocês, serão apenas ajudantes. – Disse ela, entediada.

- Ajudaremos em que? – Obito perguntou, confuso.

- Serão nossas babás de passeio.

- Hein?! Cuidar de criança?! Ah não! – Obito resmungou.

- Ah, Obito. São só crianças. Podia ser pior. – Rin consolou o rapaz, bem mais aliviada por não ser nada que os prejudicaria.

- Preferia lavar banheiro de bar. ¬¬

- Uhhh! Cara! Você não pode odiar criança a esse ponto. – Anko surpreendeu-se.

- E porque não? É contra as regras também?

- Não. É que banheiro de bar é muito nojento.

- Criança também.

- Ah, gosto não se discute.

- Chega dessa falação. Querendo vocês ou não, vão levar as crianças para acampar. Vocês vão até as colinas, mostrar a natureza a elas, montar barracas.. E todas essas palhaçadas de acampamento. Deixar as crianças felizes e virem embora. Coisa de três dias. Nada mais.

- Hunf! "Nada mais". ¬¬

- Aff! Aborrecente é um bicho bem chato de agradar, hein? Vão logo arrumar suas coisas. Passem aqui em duas horas para pegar as crianças.

- Que ótimo! Criança! Ninguém merece. ¬¬

- Obito, relaxa. Vamos tentar aproveitar isso de um jeito legal ta? - Rin abraçou o amigo, que devolveu o abraço ainda chateado em ter que cuidar de pirralhos remelentos.

- Ah! Eu estava esperando algo mais emocionante. – Anko bufou cansada.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar. – O Uchiha falou, suspirando.

- Eta! Vocês dois são muito chatos. São-só-crianças!! - Ela parou um instante. – E você, Kakashi? Não falou nada desde que a gente chegou.

- E o que quer que eu fale? É um castigo mesmo não é? Prefiro cumprir de uma vez sem reclamar.

- Vou fingir que não entendi essa. ¬¬ Obrigada pelo apoio.

- Disponha. Amigo é pra essas coisas. D

- Ah, seu bobo. ¬¬

- Hehe. Fica assim não. – Ele passou o braço pelos ombros da garota.

- Own. Ta. Vamos arrumar as coisas de uma vez. – Abraçando-o pela cintura.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Da manhã nublada fez-se uma tarde de muito sol. Rin arrumava alguns últimos cantis na mochila enorme, antes de encontrar as crianças. Olhou para a janela, por onde o sol insistia em fazer-lhe uma visita. Pelo menos não pegariam chuva pelo caminho com as crianças.

Ela ouviu leves batidas na porta.

- Um minuto! – A garota forçou o zíper da mochila e conseguiu fechá-lo, correndo em seguida para a porta.

- Konnichi wa, Rin-Chaaan! – O rapaz de cabelos prateados saudou-a.

- Konnichi wa, Kakashi-kuuuun. – Ela riu-se e puxou o garoto pra dentro.

- Você ta pronta? O pessoal esta esperando lá em baixo. Vamos?

- Nhá. Vamos sim. Deixa eu só pegar a mochila lá no quarto.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, não. Ta tranqüilo. Não preocupa. Mas obrigada.

- Bah.. É claro que você quer ajuda. E não aceito não como resposta. u.u

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Caramba, que demora! – Anko jogou a mochila e sentou-se no chão. – Se continuar demorando assim eu vou estar de cabelos brancos quando eles descerem.

- Bem, não vai demorar muito mesmo. Então não faz diferença. – O Uchiha encostou-se na parede.

- Não vai demorar pra eles descerem?

- Não vai demorar pros seus cabelos ficarem brancos. u.u

- O que?! ò.Ó – Ela levantou-se e antes que ele pudesse piscar ela já havia derrubado-o, sentado em seu estômago, o que tirou-lhe o ar. E agora o enforcava, o que não era bom. Tinha que admitir, ela era rápida.

- Seu ridículo! Retire já o que disse. – As finas mãos da garota adornavam o pescoço do Uchiha, de um jeito não tão agradável, restringindo a passagem do oxigênio.

Ela viu a boca do moreno abrir-se, com certeza querendo falar algo. Era bom mesmo que ele retirasse. Ele não sabia com quem estava mexendo. Ele apontou para o rosto da Mitarashi.

- Já... Posso ver as rugas. – Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca, mas ele não perdeu nem por um segundo o sorriso sarcástico e satisfeito de vê-la irritada.

- Seu... – Sua voz mais parecida um rugido, empesteado de desprezo. Os olhos da ninja se estreitaram ao pararem naquele sorriso irritante que ela iria arrancar do rosto daquele peste.

Puxou o rapaz pelo colarinho, ficando a um palmo de distância de seu rosto. O Uchiha assustou-se com o movimento repentino, via claramente uma veia saltando no rosto da moça, aqueles olhos.. Kami! E-Ela ia matá-lo.

- Escuta aqui, pentelho! Já não fui com a sua cara desde aquela trombada, ok? Não me provoque, não sabe com quem está lidando. – Ela sacudiu o outro. – Acabo contigo quando quiser. – O Uchiha sorriu, cínico. – O que é? Duvida?

- Não.. De jeito nenhum. É lógico que ganharia uma luta contra mim, afinal... Eu não bato em pessoas da terceira idade, vovó. Não se preocupe.

- Ah, mas você..!! – Ela já erguia a mão, Obito fechou os olhos por segundo.

Nada aconteceu.

Ué.. Já estava morto? Não doeu tanto quanto pensou que doeria.

Abriu, cautelosamente, um dos olhos e a viu-a estática, olhando para o outro lado aparentemente atordoada.

- Gente.. o.o' – Espera... Aquela voz.. Ele conhecia!! opa!

Ele seguiu o olhar da Mitarashi e parou num atônito Kakashi e em uma Rin absurdamente corada.

- Galera... Meio da rua não é lugar pra isso. o.o' Ta todo mundo olhando. – O Hatake falou, enquanto Rin escondia o rosto em seu ombro. As pessoas realmente olhavam, aturdidas. Mães tapavam os olhos dos filhos e os olhavam enfurecidos. Meneavam a cabeça negativamente e um casal de velhos alegava atentado ao pudor.

- Ahh!! o\\\o' - Gritaram simultaneamente. Anko pulou de cima dele e Obito se jogou pra trás. Ambos caíram sentados, ainda mais vermelhos do que Rin, que ainda não tirara o rosto dos ombros do amigo.

- Não é... Eu repito.. NÃO É O QUE VOCÊS TÃO PENSANDO!! Ò\\\Ó – Foi a única coisa que o moreno conseguiu gritar em sua defesa.

- Ta. Vamos então? Tsunade-sama já deve estar nos esperando com as tais crianças. – O jounnin falou, virando-se e começando a andar. Puxava uma Rin, quase paralisada, pela mão.

Anko, ainda envergonhada e nervosa, levantou-se, bateu a poeira das roupas e seguiu os dois shinobis.

Obito ainda olhava-os, confuso, sentado onde estava.

- Ei! Kakashi!! Não vai implicar? Não vai me zuar, me azucrinar, sei lá? – falou ele, estreitando os olhos, desconfiado.

O outro parou, virou o rosto, com a expressão mais neutra possível.

- Iie. Vamos logo. – respondeu como se fosse algo corriqueiro e voltou ao seu trajeto.

O moreno levantou-se num pulo e correu para alcançá-los.

- Como assim não vai implicar comigo? V-Você sempre implica comigo. – Gaguejou quase em desespero.

Kakashi virou o rosto para o amigo, entediado.

- Quer que eu implique com você?

- Ahw... N-Não. Lógico que não.

- Então pronto.

- Mas.. Mas.. Desde quando você dá ouvidos pra o que eu digo?

- Ih, você está a tempo demais nesse assunto. Porque você quer tanto que eu implique com você?

- Hah! Não quero. E aqui, esse assunto já me encheu ta? Vamos logo e para de falar disso pra mim.

- ... ¬¬'

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

O parque no qual haviam marcado o encontro com a sannin estava parcialmente cheio. Havia pessoas sentadas em alguns bancos, vários casais de todas as idades, Konoha parecia estar serena àquele dia.

- Achei que não viessem mais. – A loira reclamou assim que chegaram.

- Boa tarde pra você também, Tsunade-san. – A moça de cabelos roxos disse, sentando-se num banco ali próximo.

- Vamos logo com isso! Aqui está um mapa. - Ela o entregou a Rin – Aqui mostra o melhor caminho para vocês chegarem ao local onde está previsto o acampamento das crianças. Vocês devem retornar em três dias, como combinado.

- Ok, ok. Sabemos. – Obito resmungou.

- E onde estão as crianças? – Rin, com um sorriso radiante, perguntou.

- Ah sim, claro. Ei! Nariko!! Venha cá!!

E assim a moça o fez. Saiu do lugar onde estava rodeada de pequenas cabecinhas seguindo-a. Ela tinha não mais do que a idade dos outros jovens. Longos cabelos negros lhe enfeitavam a cabeça. De inícios lisos, fazendo cachos ao chegarem às pontas. Os grandes orbes azuis, claros e límpidos, passavam uma impressão de pureza sem igual. Nariko trajava um vestido alvo a dois palmos acima do joelho, com borboletas singelas bordadas num azul mais claro ainda que seus olhos, finas alças bem trabalhadas em tricô, davam um charme a mais no traje. Da mesma altura de Rin, pouquíssimo mais baixa que Anko. De corpo delgado, mas que exalava sensualidade.

- Essa é Nariko. É uma estudante de intercambio que me fará o favor de ir com vocês, para ajudá-los a cuidar das crianças. É muita responsabilidade e achei que precisariam disso.

- Estamos bem, obrigada. – Anko murmurou.

- Ora, ajuda.. Nunca é demais.. Prazer, meu nome é Obito. – O rapaz aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a mão. Agraciando-se dos risinhos de Nariko.

Garoto idiota. Anko sabia que ele era ridículo. Mas não sabia que era tanto.

- Muito gentil. O prazer é todo meu. – Ela sorria, e por um instante, Rin notou certo brilho.. Diferente.. Tinha um algo a mais naquele sorriso. Como se achasse graça.. de alguma coisa.

A moça aproximou-se.

- Vai ser ótimo estar com vocês. – Ela disse, ainda sorrindo.

- É deve ser. – Anko murmurou forçando um sorriso amarelo.

- Faremos o possível, não? – Rin relevou a má primeira impressão, afinal, era simpática apesar de tudo.

- Com certeza. – Ela lhe sorriu e virou-se para cumprimentar o jounnin. Já estendendo a mão, quase como se esperasse que ele fosse repetir o gesto do Uchiha. Mas o rapaz, nem notando isso, limitou-se a tirar a mão do bolso e erguer-lhe o polegar. Em sinal de positivo.

- Beleza? – Com a mesma cara monótona de sempre, ele a cumprimentou.

- Ah-h.. É, beleza. – E voltou a sorrir.

Mas Sorria diferente. Desacostumada. Rin notou que não era o tipo de recepção que a moça esperava de Kakashi. Isso deveria ser um motivo pra puxar a orelha dele depois. Onde já se viu? Meninas às vezes precisam de atenção. Mas dessa vez.. Só dessa vez e ela não sabia o porquê, se segurava para não rir. A mistura do ar de decepção com a expressão incrédula e quase irritada de Nariko a divertiam. Porque era tão engraçado? Ah! Vai Deus saber. Ela só estava preocupada em não desmanchar na risada na frente dela.

Nariko estava com certeza abismada. Com o desdém feminino já estava acostumada, mas essa indiferença por parte de rapazes lhe era inadmissível.

- Ok, ok.. Chega dessa falação! Vocês já se conhecem. Interação entre aborrecentes é linda.. Tchururu.. Mas está na hora de vocês pegarem os moleques.. Digo.. As crianças e partirem de uma vez. Isso era pra ser um castigo e não uma festa para vocês fazerem novos amigos. Vamos logo! – Ela dirigiu-se até o parquinho, onde brincavam os pequenos.

- Observem. – A loira continuou e apontou para uma menina de cabelos curtinhos e róseos, que brincava com uma boneca. – Aquela é Haruno Sakura, muito gentil e carinhosa, mas às vezes bem birrenta. – Uma pequena loirinha divertia-se dentro de uma casinha muito caprichada. – A loira é Yamanaka Ino, bem mandona e um tanto teimosa, mas nada que pulso firme não resolva. A outra coisa loira ali é Uzumaki Naruto. – Ela seguia com os olhos o garoto que não parava de correr pelo parque, subindo pelo escorregador pelo lugar onde deveria estar descendo. – Ele não é desobediente ou nada do tipo, muito dócil até.. Só é enérgico demais. Um garoto muito bonzinho. Aquele lá – Apontou para o moreno sentado ao balanço, que se balançava baixinho raspando a areia do chão com os pezinhos. – É Uchiha Sasuke.

- Aí! Esse é dos meus! – O Uchiha mais velho berrou.

- Que ótimo. ¬¬ - Tsunade cortou o rapaz, que riu sem graça, e continuou a falar – Bem, é muito forte para idade que tem, complexado em competir com o irmão, muito organizado e obediente, provavelmente não dará nenhum trabalho. – Ela terminou e olhou os jovens. – Muito bem, espero que estejam prontos porque vão cuidar dos pestinhas nos próximos três dias.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Pessoas... Sei que eu demorei e peço mil perdões a vocês.**

**Queria agradecê-los por acompanharem e chegarem até aki.**

**Gente ..otra coisa ...Eu ia colocar mais coisas nesse cap mas tive ki cortar pke senão ia fikr gigaaante demais.**

**-- respondendo review --**

_**Nocturn: **_Ki bom ki c axo bom. Lol!

Nem falo nada da kallen pke demorei tanto p/ postar ki ela já deve ter sido resgatada umas dez vezes. -.-'

Brigadu pela review. Espero ki tenha dado p/ curtir o cap.

Abraçu ..Ja Ne

_**Tsunay Nami: **_Poxaa ..Ki bom ki vc gostou. It makes me happy! D

Desculpa ter demorado tanto viu? ó.ò Espero ki tenha dado p/ curtir o cap.

Obrigado pela review.

Abraço .. Ja Ne

_**Jaque Weasley: **_Pois éé... Kakashi surpreende mesmo! 8)

E ki bom ki vc gostou do troço do sorvete .. foi um treco ki me estalou do nada e eu kse me matei rindo da cara do Obito nakela cena.

E a da geladeira também.. Ele num tem cara de kem falaria uns troço desses?

Sakei o troço do ploc... comparação estranha mesmo. o.O''

Brigaduh Pela review Nee-Chan cruela, mas! .. Ki eu adoro! 8D. Espero ki tenha dado p/ curtir o cap.

Bjo

_**Uchiha JL:**_ Hehe.. Ki bom ki vc ta gostandu.. xD

Mas num deu p/ cumprir sua ordem de continuar logo. Kkk

Demorei mais do ki eu esperava. n.n'

Valeu pela review. Espero ki tenha dado p/ curtir o cap.

Ja Ne

_**Beautymoon (3) : **_Sem neura.. sei como é vida de estudante! É dose ter tempo p/ tudo na hora que a gent ker.

Vou falar sim c/ Kakashi p/ explicar pro Obito qual é a do dispositivo sim. Rsrsrs xD

Sim..sim. bem vdd. Genma bateria na boca se o visse qdo cresce. Por certa parte é estranho mas nem sendo tão pervertido Kakashi deixa de ser o máximo. Ele é tão rox. -

Nhaf! Ki bom ki c gostou do jeitin deles.. tem hora ki eu axu ki fik inocente demais sabe .. aí talvez fiksse estranho.. sei lá.. mas ki bom ki ta te agradando.

Obrigado pela review.

bJoo

_**Beautymoon (4) : **_Simm!! - Eu axo kawaii dexa personagem c/ ciuminho. Personagem c/ ciuminho é bunitin pacas.

Num é ki Kakashi seja mau. Tava frustado, pke fez de tudo e o resultado do Obito num foi satisfatório..rsrs ..tadinho. xX'

Mas ..sobre o veredicto do sandaime ... Viajei muito nesse negócio? To começando a achar ki viajei, mas me deu uma vontade tão doida de fzer isso, que eu tive que fzer.

Foi mais forte ki eu.

Obrigado pela review e espero ki tenha dado p/ curtir.

Ah e continua c/ a fic hein?! To curioso p/ ler xD

Bjo ..

--** parandu de responder --**

**Povo .. é isso!**

**Obrigado outra vez pela paciência que vcs tiveram.. – É apedrejado- ...ou não xX'**

**Mas ..aki keria ki me respondessem uma coisa.. vcs acham ki os cap tão ficando mto grandes ou esse tamanho ta bom?**

**Pke como eu falei ..eu kiria colokr + coisa aki mas se eu continuasse ia fikr grande demais.**

**O que vcs acham? **

**Ah.. mais uma coisa.. tava c/ a idéia de mudar um poukinho o nome da fic ..to avisando agora pke eu axu ki vou mudar no próx cap. ..aí vcs já fikam sabendo. Aí ia trocar p/ "Pós Gaiden: Crônicas adolescentes"**

**Pke?.. Sei lá.. fik mais simpático.. mas kero a opinião de vcs tb. Ke ki vcs axam? É ki num to gostando do nome do jeito ki ta agora.**

**Keria a opinião de vcs sobre issu e sobre a fic. O ki vcs tão achando? Algum palpite? Algo que acham ki não ta legal? Enfim... keria saber como ta fikndo.**

**Abraço p/ vcs.**

**Sayonara xD**


	6. Vamos lá! primeiro dia

**Er... oi. n.n**

**Bom.. já está virando rotina eu pedir desculpas a vocês pelo atraso, mas..ah gente. Minha cabeça tinha parado de funcionar direito p/ escrever.**

**Mas eu prometo que eu vou tentar ser mais rápido com o próximo.**

**Ah.. Por hora eu não vou trocar o nome da fic não.. Tenho ki ver isso direito.**

**Mil desculpas..**

**Mais uma vez. u\\\u'**

**E como sempre.. reviews respondidas ao fim do cap.**

**Espero que curtam o cap. n.n**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_- Que ótimo. ¬¬ - Tsunade cortou o rapaz, que riu sem graça, e continuou a falar – Bem, é muito forte para idade que tem, complexado em competir com o irmão, muito organizado e obediente, provavelmente não dará nenhum trabalho. – Ela terminou e olhou os jovens. – Muito bem, espero que estejam prontos porque vão cuidar dos pestinhas nos próximos três dias. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**1° dia: **

- Ha! Maravilha! E aqui estamos nós, andando com um bando de pestes. ¬¬ - Obito reclamava, caminhando pesadamente e olhando o corre-corre dos pequenos em volta deles.

- Gente! Gente! É melhor levarmos as crianças no colo. Acho que estão ficando cansadas. E o sol ta muito quente pra elas ficarem andando. – Rin comentou, pegando Naruto nos braços. O loiro deixou-se carregar e abriu um sorriso enorme, apoiando o rostinho nos ombros da Shinobi. Ah!! Como ele era kawaii!

- Cansados?! Tem certeza? ¬¬ - Kakashi reclamou, tentando não pisar na coisinha rosa que corria perto de suas pernas.

Obito procurou o pequeno Uchiha. Haha. Quem diria? Ele cuidando de um Uchihinha!

Anko pegou Ino e estendeu-a à Nariko, que olhou-a confusa.

- Tsunade-san disse que veio pra _dar um help_ pra nós, e como eu não sou boa com crianças..

Nariko pegou a menina então. A loirinha puxava as alças do vestido da moça, querendo arrancá-las.. Arrf! Seriam três longos dias.

Kakashi encarava um serzinho róseo de bracinhos estendidos para ele. Ai, kami! Ele não tinha nascido pra essas coisas. Pegou-a por fim, um tanto emburrado. A pequena fez o rápido serviço de sair-lhe dos braços e subir em seus ombros. Muito hábil até.

- No alto!! – Ela gritava animada, e já acomodada no rapaz, agitando as mãos.

- Ótimo. ¬¬ - Ele reclamou, arrancando gargalhadas de Rin e Obito.

O sol estava agora em seu ápice. O calor era cruel, era uma tarde quente de verão.

O vento, apesar de constante, estava abafado e trazia consigo pouca umidade.

Os shinobis continuavam caminhando, já cansados. Mas os pequenos projetos de ninja ainda estavam falantes e alegres. Bem, ..com exceção de Sasuke.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- É. Eu acho que aqui está bom. – Rin olhou no mapa, a área em que era seguro ficar.

- Foi mais perto do que eu imaginei que seria. – Anko comentou.

- É. Acharam melhor não nos afastarmos muito. – Ela olhou em volta. – E puxa! Aqui é lindo.

A menina se admirava com a perfeição de onde estavam. A relva verde e macia era enfeitada em alguns pontos por pequenas flores amareladas. Havia árvores de troncos enormes e de copas muito preenchidas. Inspiravam vida e força. Eram belas por si só. Outras, de troncos delicados, repletas de galhos. Assemelhavam-se a belas bailarinas em posições encantadoras e diversas, numa sincronia perfeita. Habitantes daquele espaço que lhes davam boas vindas. Um rio, de águas puras e transparentes, corria calmo no local. Todo o lugar cheirava a paz.

- Kakashi.. - Rin tocou-lhe o braço sem olhá-lo, ainda pasma com tanta beleza. - Isso não é lindo?

- Fascinante. – Ele disse, olhando para todos os lados, quase desconfiado da natureza.

- Então vamos armar o acampamento logo. To morto. – Obito pôs Sasuke sentado numa pedra ali perto. Sakura remexeu-se, descendo ao encontro da loirinha. E Naruto dormia tranqüilo, ainda nos braços de Rin.

- Nossa Obito. Você quebra toda a magia do lugar. ¬¬

- Ah Rin. Só quero saber da magia do meu descanso. To com sono.

- Novidade. ¬¬'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A noite já caía. O céu estava bastante escuro e nele havia sinais tímidos de pontinhos brilhantes. O vento sussurrava aos ouvidos de Kakashi, sentado em uma pedra, um tanto distante de onde os outros estavam, observando as pequenas criaturinhas com eles, que ouviam atentamente uma historinha de terror de Anko.

O acampamento já havia sido armado por ele e Obito. Lembrete pra ele: "Nunca mais cair nessas bobagens de cavalheirismo". O amigo dormia em uma das tendas. Roncos ensurdecedores eram ouvidos vez ou outra, seguidos dos gritinhos agudos das crianças, aterrorizadas com o barulho.

É. Até que não era tão ruim assim. Pensou que a combinação de crianças e natureza fosse ser pior. Mas.. Era melhor não falar nada por agora.. Estava só no começo. E criança da muito trabalho.

Rin estava sentada, junto à Anko e às crianças, cortando algumas frutas que os pequenos gostavam. Fazia tudo com um esmero e com uma paciência que ele não teria com aqueles fedelhos, e isso tudo com um sorriso, lindo, diga-se de passagem, no rosto.

Ele não entendia como a garota gostava tanto. Não lhe passava pela cabeça qual a graça que se poderia achar naquelas miniaturas mimadas, babonas e barulhentas de gente grande. Obito estava certo... Nada pior do que crianças. u.u

Ficou a observá-los. Aquele sossego todo era raro. Fora de rotinas, correrias, missões, estudos, ..tudo! A brisa fresca correu-lhe os cabelos e o fez fechar os olhos por um instante. Era boa essa sensação de paz e de que ele teria um tempo fora dos compromissos de Konoha. Sentiu algo atrapalhar-lhe os cabelos bem mais do que o vento já fazia. Era impressão sua, ou o vento tinha ficado sólido?

Abriu, de má vontade, os olhos.

- Ta tudo bem? – Nariko brincava com os fios prateados do Hatake.

- Ta sim. Por quê? Não pareço bem? o.O - Ele colocou as mãos no rosto.

- Não, é que você ta aí todo quietinho... Achei que tava precisando de alguma coisa. – Ela desceu a mão para orelha do shinobi.

- Não. Não. Tudo bem, obrigado. – Falou, afastando-se da mão da moça.

- Certeza? – Ela insistiu, aproximando-se dele.

Ai! Por Buda! Porque as pessoas tinham que ser tão esquisitas? Ela mal o conhecia e já agia como se fossem amigos de longa data. Tadinha dela.. Era maluquinha. o.O

- Claro. – Ele se afastou um pouco.

Uma cena muito estranha! Será que ela não percebia que Kakashi não esta querendo nada com ela?

Aquela tal Nariko era mesmo muito abusada! Como pode, nem um dia ainda e ela já se atirado assim nele? Que garota deprimente. ¬¬ Rin voltou a descascar frutas, um tanto zangada. Vez ou outra ainda dava umas olhadelas.. Só pra conferir se Kakashi.. Estava bem. u.u

...

- Rin... Rin! RIN!!!! Quer olhar pra mim, por favor?! – Anko berrou ao ver Rin olhando para Nariko com uma cara de poucos amigos e tentando cortar o caroço da manga, maquinalmente.

- Hein? – Ela piscou confusa, como se estivesse saindo de um transe.

- To te chamando há um tempão, mulher! Já terminou com essa manga? As meninas... – Anko parou. A garota estava estranha.

- Terminei, terminei. - Rin entregou uma bandeja, já com as frutas cortadas. Mas não simetricamente como antes. Na verdade, mais tortas impossível. Logo, continuou seu macabro contato visual com a nuca da jovem junto a Kakashi. Anko jurava ter visto Nariko arrepiar-se nesse instante.

A Mitarashi calou-se por alguns instantes e voltou a atenção para Rin, deixando as crianças comendo.

- Vai lá fazer alguma coisa! – Ela empurrou Rin de leve.

- Han? o.O

- Não se faça de desentendida. Fuzilar ela com os olhos não vai fazê-la morrer.. Eu sei de algo discreto que vai.. Mas.. Não vem ao caso. u.u

Rin olhou-a ainda a contragosto com tudo que a ninja dizia agora.

- Ah Rin! Por Kami! Todo mundo já percebeu...

- É preocupação! Ele é meu amigo! – Estava muito corada agora.

- Claro, claro. A "preocupação" que vocês têm é muito bonitinha ta? – Num sorriso muito malicioso.

- Não era eu quem estava espumando quando Obito beijou a mão dela. – Rin rolou os olhos, com um sorriso de igual poder para tirar a outra do sério.

- Ahhhh!... Hunf! Agradeça aos Deuses por eu ainda deixar seu amiguinho paspalho vivo. ¬¬

- Sei..

- Você gosta do Kakashi-kun sim!!

- Você quem gosta Obito!! – cantarolou Rin.

Ambas já estressadas com tudo, numa discussão infantilizada. Estressadas uma com a outra por falar bobagens, com elas mesmas por darem atenção sem saber por que, com Nariko.. Ela era a causa de tudo.. E com aqueles dois seres.. Por que.. Por que.. Ah! Inexplicável. Mas eles tinham culpa sim!

- Sabe Rin, nós não devíamos estar brigando por isso. Homem não é motivo de discussão. Esqueçamos essa raça inferior. u.u

- Concordo. A culpa é toda deles. ¬¬

- De quem mais seria? u.u

- Hunf!

- Hunf!

Deram os braços e saíram caminhando de nariz empinado, como duas amiguinhas do jardim de infância a guardarem seus segredinhos.

Passando pela tenda, onde Obito estava dormindo, Anko enfiou o pé no interior e chutou-o.

- Ai! – O Uchiha engatinhou para fora do local, sonolento.

Elas passaram por Kakashi e o olhar que Rin lançou para o rapaz foi tão gélido que o fez tremer dos pés a cabeça. Um desespero repentino o acometeu. Por que cargas d'água Rin estava fazendo isso com ele?

Obito, cambaleante, chegou ao amigo.

- O que... - Bocejou -.. Deu nelas?

- E-Eu não sei. o.o' .... Mas vou ver! – Ele saiu atrás de Rin, deixando uma abismada Nariko sentada.

Que droga! O que essa garotinha sem graça tinha que ela não tinha? ¬¬

Obito, com seus cabelos bagunçados, boceja mais uma vez e sorri cheio de sono pra Nariko, que não corresponde. Apenas sai e vai em direção a uma das tendas. O que tinha dado nessas mulheres hoje, kami?! Olhou pro lado.. Kakashi já estava longe.. Correndo atrás de Rin.. Oh coisa.. E lá ia ele seguir Kakashi.. Tava num soninho tão bom..

Kakashi alcançou-a por fim. Obito caminhava pesada e lentamente em sua direção.

- Rin... O-Oque aconteceu? O que eu fiz? – A cara de desespero do rapaz era de dar dó.

- Você sabe! u.u – Falou ela simplesmente.

O olhar dele vagou, ainda aflito, durante alguns minutos por todo o lugar como se quisesse que as árvores o lembrassem. Estava numa lamúria tamanha que Rin tinha vontade de apertar-lhe as bochechas. FOFO! n.n Anko, ao notar a ligeira compaixão rodando os olhos da garota, puxou-a pelo braço, pedindo concentração.

- Juro que não sei. ó.ò

- Claro que sabe! – Ela virou o rosto. Não tinha com o que se preocupar, afinal, ele era culpado mesmo. Ele.. Eles.. Os dois. Era isso que dava ser amiga de garotos, eles acabam trocando sua amizade por umazinha qualquer..Hunf! u.u

Kakashi não estava entendendo absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. Foi quase como se nos últimos minutos ele tivesse caído num buraco negro e ido parar numa dimensão que não conhecia.

- Rin, isso é infantil. Não acredito que estamos discutindo sem razão nenhuma. – Ele advertiu, confuso. Olhou para Obito, que tinha acabado de alcançá-los, querendo apoio.

- É.. - Ele bocejou outra vez e coçou os olhos – Ele tem razão. Não sei do que vocês estavam falando, mas ele tem razão.

- Seria infantil se não tivéssemos uma razão. – Anko interferiu. – Mas temos. – Ela os olhou com desprezo. -.. Homens são todos iguais! Hunf!

- Ah, que absur.. – Kakashi já estava sem paciência com tanta baboseira. – Certo então! Vão ficar de birra?! Ok?! Mas que fique claro, para quando vocês forem se perguntar pra que tanta besteira, que VOCÊS começaram! E saibam que estamos chateados! Vamos Obito!

- É! Chateados! VAMOS! Meninas loucas!! - Ele disse, mais uma vez, seguindo Kakashi para perto das tendas. – Kakashi, porque estamos brigando? – Sussurrou o Uchiha. (N/A: Os sublinhados todos, dessa conversa de agora são sussurros, ok?)

- Não faço idéia. – Ele sussurrou em resposta.

- E o que nos chateou? oO

- Também não sei. õO

- Garotos bobões! Vão lá brincar com a desvairada que ta com as crianças! – Anko gritou e virou para Rin, vitoriosa, mas o que ela estava esquecendo mesmo?... -.. AS CRIANÇAS!! O.O'' – Berrou ela. Fazendo Rin assustar-se e os rapazes estacarem no lugar.

Entreolharam-se todos. Ah, Kami... Não! Só podia ser zoeira. Ficaram os quatro de chilique e esqueceram-se dos fedelhos.

- Onde vocês deixaram as crianças?! – Obito perguntou, pela primeira vez no dia, sem estar embriagado de sono.

- Porque "nós"?! ÒÓ – Anko brigou. – Acha que só porque somos garotas a responsabilidade das crianças é só nossa? Seu machista!

-Não foi isso que eu disse. – Ele se defendeu.

- Anko, pelo amor de Deus. Isso não é hora de brigar. – O Hatake disse, cansado.

- Ora, fique quieto. Você é outro. Seu nerd machista. – A menina lhe fez careta.

Kakashi: ¬¬'

- Não, ele tem razão. Já está tarde. Temos que achar as crianças. – Rin concordou, começando a correr para o lado do acampamento, aflita.

....

- Narutooo! – A menina gritava, aproximando-se das barracas e localizando-o junto a fogueira, mãozinhas estendidas, próximas ao fogo, se aquecendo. – Naruto! – Ela o abraçou.

- Ainn, Rin-Chan. Não aperta muito.

- Ah, desculpe. Você está bem? Onde estão os outros? Deus! Você está encharcado. O que aconteceu?

- ahhnn.. O que? õO – O pequeno respondeu, confuso.

Ela olhou uma das barracas, localizando Ino, sentada, penteando os fios loiros, junto a Nariko, que fazia as unhas.

- Uma está aqui. – Rin disse pra si mesma.

- Olha a Sakura aqui. Estava colorindo. – Anko trouxe a pequena.

Rin voltou-se para o loiro.

- Esqueça. Por que está molhado? Ela disse, pegando uma toalha na mochila e começando a secar os cabelos do garoto.

- Caí no rio, Rin-Chan. – Ele disse, com uma voz chorosa, por detrás da toalha.

- Como aconteceu?

...

- Aí! Achei o Sasuke! – Obito trazia-o pelo braço. – Tava brincando com esse punhado de senbons. Espera! Sasuke, onde você achou senbon? – O Uchiha mais velho perguntou, tirando-os da mão do menor que franziu o cenho.

- Achei o Genma! ¬¬ - O Hatake trazia o outro pela orelha, jogando-o sentado no chão. – Porque está aqui? Como chegou aqui? E porque cargas d'água você deu armas ao Sasuke? ¬¬

- Genma? O.O – Assustou-se Obito.

- Putz! Vocês e sua recepção tão calorosa comigo. Adoro isso. – O outro disse, rindo irônico.

- Sem rodeios, Genma. ¬¬

- Olha. Vocês deviam é me agradecer. Porque estou tomando conta das crianças que vocês deviam estar olhando. Estou aqui porque não tinha mais o que fazer e pedi ao Hokage pra vir. Vocês sabem..olhar o que a natureza... – Ele fitou as pernas de Nariko por alguns segundos.. – ...nos oferta.

- Ah ta. Claro. ¬¬ - Obito o interrompeu. – Mas porque você deu armas ao Sasuke? Ele podia se machucar com isso.

- Bah! Bobagem! Ele não ia se machucar. Tava só brincando com os senbons.

- Ora,seu...

-GENMA! – Gritou uma furiosa Rin pisando duro enquanto aproximava-se do visitante.

- Rin! Minha flor do dia. Tudo bem? – O outro ignorou o ódio puro que os olhos dela mostravam.

- Tudo bem nada!! O que deu em você, seu infeliz? Como pode armar uma criança? Senbon não é brinquedo!!

- Eu sei, mas....

- Sabe nada! Se soubesse não ficava com essas porcarias na boca. Tomara que uma hora você se engasgue com eles!!!! Você não tem um pingo de juízo!! Armou o Sasuke e jogou o Narutou no rio?!!

- Ele o que??!!!! - Assustou-se o Uchiha.

- Ah, gente! Qual é? Era só pra ele nadar. O garoto uma hora vai ter de aprender. – Ele observava as expressões chocadas. - É água. Água não machuca. Deixem de drama. O garoto está vivo não está?

- VOCÊ TEM MERDA NA CABEÇA, GENMA?! Ò.Ó – Kakashi gritou. – Ele é pequeno! Queria o que? Matá-lo?

- Que drama... ¬¬ - O Shiranui suspirou – Mas vocês também não podem dizer muita coisa. Não estavam aqui, estavam? E se eles resolvessem se matar? Nenhum de vocês iria ver. Ù.ú

- Isso é verdade. Também não fomos lá muito responsáveis. – Rin teve de admitir.

- Mas você podia ao menos não ter entregado o "perigo" nas mãos deles, Genma. ù.ú – Obito lhe disse, zangado.

- Ok, ok. – Genma tirou seus senbons da mão de Obito. – Foi mal. Mas e aí? Chega né?

- Hunf!

Rin deu meia volta e foi terminar de colocar roupas secas em Naruto, conversando, ainda chateada com o que acontecera "às crianças dela", com Kakashi. Anko olhava Sakura e Sasuke, que agora brincavam com os lápis de cor da rosada. Ino e Nariko sequer saíram da barraca em que estavam cuidando de unhas e cabelos.

- E aí? O que ta rolando? – Genma perguntou a Obito

- Bem... estamos sendo punidos por uma coisinha aí.. por isso viemos pra cá cuidar de pirralho. Vamos ficar três dias.

- Hmm.. Que saco.

- É.

- Hm.. E.. Rola alguma parada interessante por aqui? Uma festinha.. Hmm.. Bebidas?

- Genma. ¬¬... Olha bem.. Estamos no meio do mato, cercados de crianças... O que você acha?

- Ahnn.. Sempre é hora de festa. n.n

- Mas e os pirralhos? ¬¬

- Bah.. Agente daria uns tranqüilizantes pra cavalo pra eles. xD

- Não que eu esteja, mas você acha mesmo que o Kakashi estaria de acordo com isso? ¬¬

- Esquece. ¬¬ Kakashi, Kakashi... Santo Kakashi. ¬¬ Que saco. – Ele sentou-se emburrado no chão, até que uma idéia radiante voltou-lhe a mente. – Ou, ou, ou.. Vem cá... E quando é que a gente vai perverter o santinho, hein?

- Uhhhh... É verdade. Tinha me esquecido. O que você acha que deveríamos fazer?

- Bem.. A primeira parte é saber com que tipo de certinho estamos lidando.

- O que quer dizer? – O Uchiha perguntou, confuso.

- Precisamos observar os hábitos do nosso alvo. Vamos colar nele e reparar em tudo. Como um tigre a caçar sua presa, como um gato persegue um rato, como uma professora vigia o aluno que cola, como um...

- Ta, Genma. Entendi. ¬¬

- Obito, Genma, venham dormir. – O Hatake gritou. – Andem logo. Genma é melhor correr ou as crianças vão tomar a barraca que você trouxe.

- Ta.

Os dois seguiram para perto do acampamento. Anko e Nariko ajeitavam a cama das crianças, Rin estava mais afastada, conversando com Kakashi algo que eles não conseguiram ouvir.

...

- Bem, todos arrumados, então? – Rin perguntou.

- Acho que sim. – Kakashi observava aos outros.

Genma tinha trazido uma barraca pequena e um saco de dormir. Já os outros tinham barracas maiores, para caber mais de uma pessoa.

- Anko, você vai dormir com Sakura e Ino, certo? – Rin perguntou.

- Isso.

- Genma já está ajeitado. Obito, você vai ficar com os meninos, ok?

- Ok.

- Kakashi, tem certeza de que quer ficar acordado? – A garota perguntou, não gostando da idéia do Hatake perder a noite de sono.

- Lógico. Alguém tem que vigiar.

- Mas não vai lhe fazer bem.

- Rin... Eu já disse. – Ele cortou o assunto.

- Mas...

- Já disse.

- Kakashi!!

- Rin!!

- Droga! – Ela bufou, irritada. – Porque você tem que ser tão irredutível? Será que ninguém tem direito de se preocupar com você, que você vem com essas manias? Que é? Parece que quer evitar o mundo de chegar perto. Quer ficar sozinho? Fica sozinho. – Bufou mais uma vez, entrando na barraca.

- Hunf! – Ele se afastou e sentou-se a beira do rio, olhando irritadíssimo para a água cristalina. Odiava brigar com Rin, mas porque ela tinha que ser tão emotiva o tempo todo? Que coisa.

...

- Ei, não fique triste. É bonito demais pra ficar tão tristinho.

- Não estou triste, Nariko.

Ela aguardou um pouco.

- Ora, não tem que ficar nervoso pelo que aquela bobinha disse.

- Pare de falar dela assim. É minha amiga, apesar de tudo. – Ele pousou a testa, escondendo o rosto, nos próprios braços que estavam cruzados no topo dos joelhos.

- Ok, ok. Só acho que você não precisa dar tanta atenção. Ela está sendo precipitada. – Ela passou a mão entre os cabelos dele.

- Me deixa quieto. – Ele se afastou de Nariko e subiu numa enorme árvore próxima a eles, sumindo por entre a folhagem espessa.

...

Rin estava deitada. O rosto afundado no travesseiro, que abafava seus gritos frustrados. Porque ele tinha que ser assim? Por mais que tenha mudado era impressionante como parecia existir uma barreira entre eles. Sempre que ela ou Obito tentavam se aproximar mais, Kakashi era constantemente evasivo, como era com a grande maioria. Não que não conhecessem bastante dele, desconfiança também não era o caso. Ela sentia que ele confiava nela e em Obito, mas ainda tinha algo que o incomodava e o tornava um tanto distante... E isso a magoava.

- Rin... – Anko chamou, ao seu lado.

- Que? – Ela respondeu sem tirar o rosto do travesseiro.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

- Não.

Anko permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Tem certeza de que não quer nada? Olha.. Se você quiser você pode dormir com as meninas, eu fico aqui com aquela mala da Nariko, que, aliás, está lá fora dando em cima do seu namo..

- Para!

- Aff! ¬¬ - Ela revirou os olhos. -... Do teu amigo.

- Não quero saber! Isso é problema dele, não meu!

- Você não se importa?

- Não! Nem um pouco!

- Sei..

- ¬¬

- Então ta. Boa noite. u.u – Anko disse, retirando-se da barraca.

- Nhww..- Ela mordeu o travesseiro -... Boa noite.

...

Da árvore ele podia ver tudo o que estava ao seu redor. Poderia ver qualquer um que tentasse ferir os outros, que dormiam.

Já devia passar de quatro horas da madrugada, logo o sol raiaria e seria um novo dia. Ele estava mesmo cansado, mas precisava ter certeza de que nada, nem ninguém, ameaçaria a segurança deles. Mais precisamente... DELA. Ele se preocupava tanto com ela, tinha sempre tanto cuidado e ela fazia aquilo. Poxa, era um bom amigo. Hunf!

A luz da fogueira já estava quase no fim. Mais havia cinzas do que a madeira seca da floresta. E o acampamento caía aos poucos no breu. No céu, ainda escuro, podiam ser vistas algumas poucas estrelas. Sua grande parte estava coberta de nuvens escuras.

Kakashi desceu da copa por um instante, precisava alimentar a fogueira com mais galhos secos, ou seria difícil enxergar com precisão naquele lugar. Já no chão, ele caminhava devagar, amassando a grama, escorregadia pelo orvalho já formado, sob seus pés.

Pegou alguma madeira, do punhado que fora deixado para reserva, e encaixou cuidadosamente à fogueira. Com um graveto afastou as verdes, que havia jogado por engano. Ele estava mesmo com sono. Talvez.. Fechar os olhos um instante? Já estavam ardendo.

E assim o fez. Cerrou as pálpebras, esfregando-as com os dedos. A cabeça doía um pouco. Não dormira nada no dia anterior ao exame, preocupado com as notas. Também não dormira antes de ir pra floresta, não sabia que tipo de castigo seria. Isso tirou seu sono. Mesmo com os olhos fechados sentia a ardência.

Ouviu um barulho estranho e alertou-se. Mas... Não havia nada. Será que já estava ouvindo coisas também? Por via das dúvidas, checou as redondezas, mas sempre de olho nas tendas dos amigos. Nada. Nada. Nada. Nada em lugar nenhum. Ou melhor, nada em todo lugar. Nada era a única coisa que os ameaçava.

Voltou para perto das tendas. Todas aparentemente fechadas, tudo em ordem. Uma última checada nos zíperes das tendas antes de voltar pro posto.. A maioria, bem fechada. Obito largou o zíper meio aberto. Novidade. O zíper de Anko e as meninas estava bem fechado. Hmm.. É. Tudo ok.

Virou-se e já caminhava de volta quando ouviu um baixo grunhido de lamentação de uma das tendas. O que estava acontecendo? Aproximou-se da fonte do som e com cuidado abriu o zíper da tenda.

Rin? A menina estava encolhida sob os lençóis, agarrada ao travesseiro e com uma expressão bastante triste. O rosto levemente inchado. Andara chorando? Ai, ai, ai. Certamente fora culpa dele. Porque ele sempre acabava fazendo tudo errado?

Droga! Era tão difícil ser amigo de garotas. Tomar cuidado sempre com o que diz ou deixa de dizer se não elas se sentem chateadas, e blá blá blá. Por isso era legal ter amigos homens, se xingavam o tempo todo e estava sempre tudo bem. Ninguém ligava realmente de ser chamado de o que quer que fosse. Bem, poderia até haver certa confusão e alguém acabar achando ruim. Mas em questão de minutos já estaria tudo bem. Era tão mais fácil. Hnn..

Mas.. Fazer o que? Era o jeitinho delas. E também uma coisa que as tornava fantásticas. Era incrível como sempre sabem quando você está mal. Mesmo que mais ninguém note. Ou quando você apronta alguma coisa.. Sempre sabem u.u'.. E como são hábeis na arte de te ajudar a se animar. Criadas a base de amor puro. Impressionante como se importam com todos. Simplesmente.. Sublimes. Tinha de admitir.

E agora tinha magoado sua melhor amiga no mundo inteiro. Pateta! Esfregou os olhos com violência. Incomodado com a ardência, com raiva de si mesmo.

- Kakashi? – Chamou-o. A voz pesada de sono, arrastada de mágoa.

Ele parou de tentar arrancar os olhos e levantou o rosto.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bem pessoas.. um feliz ano novo BEM atrasado. u.u'**

**# Deidara varrendo #**

**De novo eu peço desculpas pelo atraso u.u'**

**# Deidara ainda varrendo #**

**Eu: O que esta fazendo? ¬¬**

**Deidara: Tirando as teias desse lugar! Porque você é um preguiçoso de merda e não posta. ¬¬**

**Eu: Ai. o.o**

**Deidara: É, meu filho. A verdade dói. u.u**

**Eu: Não precisava jogar na cara T.T**

**Deidara: Vai logo responder as reviews, Oh ponta de aterro. ¬¬**

**Eu: Ihh..Eu já sei!!Ò.Ó vai varrer, loira do banheiro. ¬¬**

**---------------------- REVIEWS ---------------------------------**

**Eeva Uchiha7****: **

Que bom que vc gostou! xDD

Sim! Não pude deixar de colocar os pimpolhos nessa farra. xD

Ta certo que a Ino entrou ali meio deslocada, mas ela se ajeita.

E pode deixar... Não vou deixar a Sakura virar pano de chão no pé do Sasuke. n.n7

Mto obrigado pela review.

Bjo

**Nocturn:**

Não, Theu. Eu não confundi nada. O terceiro se aposenta e o quarto vira Hokage, mas aí ele morre e o 3° volta a ser Hokage. Lembra ki no 1° epi de Naruto o 3° é Hokage, mas já tem o 4° lá no monumento dos Hokage?

E eu sei ki code geass acabou.. foi só jeito de falar. ¬¬'

Bem.. vlw a review. xD

**Jaque weasley (Nee-chan Du mal ):**

Sim.. Obito-kun é uma exceção. Ele pode. Ele pode. n.n

Já te expliquei o negócio do abraço. São amigos, pombas. u.u

Hehehe .. Já vi que apreciou as respostas meigas do Obito, neh? xD

E.. Oh! Pareceu alguém que vc conhece? Óóóhh!! Não me diga! o.o Que coincidência!

Shuashaushuahsuash xDD

E tenha paciência! A hora dos casais vai chegar. Relax, more. xD

Bem, obrigado pela review. xD

Bjo, Nee-chan do mal, que tortura psicologicamente meninos indefesos. Ó.ò

xD

**Beautymoon:**

Que bom ki c ta gostando. xD

E sim.. Tb adoro o Obito e a Anko. Vai ter mais deles. Espera só.. xD

É! Eu ficava com muita peninha do Naruto pequeno lá no anime, tadinho. ó.ò

Abandonado! T.T

Isso não é jeito de deixar nossa coisa loira. (não, dessa vez não é o Deidara. xD )Ù.ú

Mas.. sobre o Hayate eu ainda não sei, mas Genma tem sim. E como vai ter.

Brigadu pela review. n.n/

Bjoo, Moon.

**Uchiha JL:**

Não tem o que pedir desculpa, guri. xD

Sem problema.

Bom saber que vc ta gostando.

Não deu p/ ser logo.. n.n'

Mas o cap ta aí.. espero ki tenha gostado.

Obrigado pela review. xD

Abraço

**Insana: **

Oi! xD

Seja mto bem vinda, meu anjo! Kakashi-senpai ao seu dispor. XD

Espero poder agradar!

É. Traga seu guarda-chuva, pode ser mesmo que os cadáveres venham a cair do céu nessa loucura toda! xD

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

Ah.,.. detalhe. Eu sou um garoto, moça. Shuashuash

Mas .. td bem. Vc não é a primeira que se engana. xD

Bem.. Obrigado pela review.

Bjoo

**FranHyuuga:**

Puxa, que bom que vc ta gostando. Tava começando a ficar desanimado com a fic.

E não esquenta com o engano não. hsuahsuahsua

Vc não é a primeira que se engana e provavelmente não será a última. Sshuahsuahsua

Realmente a maioria dos escritores ativos daki ..são escritoras, então.. nem eskenta. xDD

Espero que tenha gostado do cap.

Obrigado pela review. xD

Bjoo

**Fernanda-Chaan:**

Ótimo saber que vc ta gostando, Nanda. xD

E eu digo o mesmo p/ vc ..tb quero quero ki vc continue logo sua fic. xD

Obrigado pela review.

Bjoo

**- .cerejinha.-3** :

Aki.. antes de tudo.. eu tentei umas 3 vezes escrever seu nuck intero aki e o site não deixa. o.o

não sei pke.. mas na hora de salvar só sai desse jeito. o.o

já desisti de tentar entender. .-.

Mas..Ok.. Eu vi seu recado no MSN. Não eskenta. O site faz isso às vezes.

Já vi acontecer.

Srsrs Bem.. obrigado pela review.

Espero ki tenha gostado do cap. xD

Bjoo

----------------------------------- 00 // 00 ---------------------------------------------------

**Bem, gente.. era isso**

**Espero de verdade que vcs tenham gostado.**

**Agradeço a todos que leram.**

**E lógiko agradeço mto aos que mandaram reviews. Vcs me ajudaram p/ caramba.**

**Obrigado a todos vcs. ^^**

**Me digam o que acharam, por favor. Queria saber a opinião de vcs sobre o cap.. sobre a fic em geral.**

**Agradeço desde já.**

**Ja NE n.n**


End file.
